The Chance of Love
by b-blueberry
Summary: Can the love of a lifetime find a second chance? Sequel to: The Miracle of Love. AU - Modern Setting. Post Mpreg. Teen Romance. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

The Chance of Love

Chapter 1

* * *

Bilbo knew he was late. He promised to pick up his son at two, but he had to stay longer at work and now it was almost three. Thorin offered, actually offered to watch him for a few hours while he was at work and Bilbo, knowing how little time his son got to spend with his other father, agreed. He knew there was a big chance that Thorin just left him with Fíli and Kíli or their maid, but he was hoping that won't be the case. He knew how much his son missed Thorin and how much he wanted to spend time with him, but Thorin has moved on. He was going to college now and during the week he lived on campus and the weekend he spent with his girlfriend. No, this wasn't a mistake. His ex-boyfriend and the father of his child now had a girlfriend.

Bilbo didn't know the details since he and Thorin rarely spoke to each other, but he knew from Fíli and Kíli that things were serious between them. No matter how difficult it was for him to admit it, Thorin looked happy and in love. He even smiled and laughed with her. Something he hasn't done with him since Theo was born. He didn't imagine things will get better between them anymore. As Thorin told him: things were over between them and they were over for good. At the beginning was hard and he has done some stupid things to get Thorin's attention. But that was all before he realized that someone needed him and will need him for quite some time, and Bilbo couldn't afford to be selfish.

When he finally arrived at the house he was completely out of breath. He ran from the grocery store where he worked all the way to Thorin's house. Noticing how many cars were parked in front of the house Bilbo didn't need to ask why Thorin was so willing to watch Theo for a few hours, it all made perfect sense. He didn't want to interrupt their guests so Bilbo decided to enter the house through the back door. It was easier this way. He would ask for his son and then leave, and not have to deal with nosy relatives and their judging looks. He didn't even had time to change so he was still wearing his work clothes and the thought of meeting Thorin's relatives dressed like that wasn't so appealing.

But as luck would have it he ran into Thráin.

"Sir," he greeted.

"Bilbo," smiled Thráin, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. "What an honor to greet us with your presence. You look tired. Don't tell me you had to work all day?"

Bilbo decided to ignore Thráin's provocative question. "I just came for my son, so if you could ask someone to bring him I'll be on my way."

Thráin thought about it for a second. "You know, my grandson is having so much fun right now, it would pain me to allow you to take him. Why don't you join us?"

Again with that smile, thought Bilbo, and before he knew it he was led by Thráin to the living room where the whole family was gathered. As Thráin sat down, Bilbo was left standing there with all eyes on him. The first thing he noticed was his son, who was not wearing the same clothes in which he left him this morning. Kíli was sitting on the floor next to him, keeping him occupied while other's talked.

"Why don't you sit down," offered Thráin and showed him the empty space across from Thorin and his girlfriend Dana who were cuddling on the couch.

"I just came for my son, I wasn't planning on staying."

"Clearly," muttered Thráin but still waited until Bilbo sat down.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence until, what Bilbo assumed was Fundin's wife, decided to break it. "You have a beautiful son. I can see a lot of you and him. And Thorin, of course," she added and smiled at her nephew.

"You were working?" asked her husband, but before Bilbo could open his mouth Thráin answered for him.

"He works at the local grocery store."

If Thráin was expecting a shock of surprise from his guests, that didn't happen.

Fundin looked positively surprised. "I think that's a very good thing to do. I can imagine that you have a lot of things to do for school and if I understood correctly you are also taking care of your son, and on top of that you are working to help pay the bills. You are doing an admirable job young man."

"Thank you."

"It's nice that you've found a summer job," commented Fundin's wife, even though summer was still few months away.

"It's not a summer job," corrected Thráin. "He works there full time."

"What about school and college?" Fundin asked.

"He sent eight applications and all of them were rejected." Thráin smiled at Bilbo. "Go on, tell them."

Bilbo didn't even want to know how Thráin knew all that, but it still hurt when it was pointed out to him. Everything he said was true. He sent eight college applications and all of them were rejected. He picked the colleges close to home so that his son wouldn't be affected, but since he didn't get in he knew he will be affected one way or another.

"It's true," he confirmed. "I didn't get in." When the first letter came he wasn't even sad or surprised. At the forth one he knew it wasn't looking good. And when the last finally came he didn't even ask, his mother's look told him everything. "I'm not able to afford it without a scholarship and every school didn't find me as the right person to receive one." No one said it, but they all knew that the little boy playing happily in the middle of the living room was the cause. And Bilbo wasn't able to be angry at him. Theo meant everything to him and to tell the truth he expected something like this.

"As for school: I'm not going because I work during the day and when I get home I have to take care of my son. It's not enough to pay for college but it's enough to pay for Theo's daycare and everything he needs. I'm doing my best to finish high-school with exams."

Once again the room fell into and uncomfortable silence and Bilbo didn't know who was more embarrassed. Him or the guests.

"You can always try applying next year," tried to encourage him Fundin's wife.

"I don't think the result would be much different," answered Bilbo truthfully and stood up. Thráin got exactly what he wanted from him and now it was time to leave. "It was nice meeting you all," he said before he picked Theo up and took the last Lego brick from his hand. Theo made a noise of protest when Bilbo gave the brick to Kíli and asked for his bag.

Surprisingly his son didn't start crying when he was taken away from the toys, but Bilbo knew he was far from happy about it and that his son will be difficult for the rest of the day because of that.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" he asked as he made his way upstairs. Of course they had to leave his bag in Thorin's room, so he had no other choice but get it himself.

"No," answered Theo in his neck.

"No? Were you having fun with Kíli?" Bilbo asked and felt Theo nod at his question. "We'll get you changed and then go home and we can play with your toys there."

"Not the same," protested Theo.

Bilbo knew that at home he didn't have nearly as much toys as he had here, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't have enough money to buy him so many toys. While, every time he came to Thorin his son had more toys to play with.

"I'm sure we'll find something to play with," assured him Bilbo and opened Thorin's bedroom door.

In general the room still looked the same, but at the same time very different. Two years ago his stuff were mixed with Thorin's, now all the extra stuff belonged to his girlfriend. It took some time before Thorin admitted his feelings for her but Bilbo should have known better. Dana was in his class, and she was the one that gave Thorin her books so that Bilbo could study. And slowly they fell in love. Well she did, and with Thorin being angry at Bilbo she didn't have to do much to woo him.

Bilbo shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about what happened in the past. He closed the doors and made his way to the bed where Theo's bag was waiting. He put his son on the bed and emptied his pockets in the bag and pulled out Theo's clothes, the ones that he brought him here this morning.

As expected Theo wasn't in his most cooperative mood and he had a lot of trouble changing his clothes because his son loved rolling on Thorin's bed. Everyone apparently loved Thorin's bed, and Bilbo was no exception. When he and Thorin were together he spent many nights in this bed sleeping and doing some other things as well. But being in Thorin's bed wasn't as distant memory as one would have thought…

.:.:.:.:.:.

It was Theo's birthday and Bilbo agreed to spend the afternoon at Thorin's house so that his son could see both of his parents. There was cake and a lot of presents and Theo was bursting with energy. But the day was long and excited and when he fell asleep it was time to say goodbye and Bilbo took him home. It was only when they got back that Bilbo realized they had forgotten his favorite toy, and as on cue Theo woke up and refused to go to bed without it, so Bilbo had no other choice but to head back for the toy. His mother promised to watch Theo while he was gone, and he promise to return soon.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the house. He planned to find the toy and then leave, what he didn't expect was to find Thorin in the living room, nursing his glass of scotch.

Bilbo sighed and sat down next to Thorin. "Bad day?" he asked.

"Bad week," admitted Thorin before taking a sip. "She's even more annoying than you were."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and accepted the offered glass. He never liked scotch but he still took a sip. "Thanks," he muttered.

"I really don't know what her problem is," continued Thorin. "I told her I have things to do and that I can't come to that stupid party of hers and now she's ignoring me."

"Was her party today?" asked Bilbo when Thorin empted the glass and then reached for the bottle to refill it.

"Yup."

"You should have told her it was Theo's birthday. I'm sure she would understand."

Thorin shook his head. "She wouldn't. She hates you and Theodore. The only reason she stands you it's because then she can bully me into going to one of her stupid parties and show me off to her friends. I'm not a dog, Bilbo!"

"I'm glad we established that," said Bilbo and took the glass from Thorin. "Cheers," he said before he drank the golden liquid.

Thorin rested his head on Bilbo's shoulder as he drank from the bottle. "I mean who hates Theodore? He's such a beautiful child. You, on the other hand. I can understand how she can hate you. You are easy to hate, but not Theodore."

"I'll take that as a compliment," muttered Bilbo.

"Don't. No one should hate you, you are perfect." Thorin hiccupped before drinking some more. "But you broke my heart… No one is allowed to break my heart. But Gods know I still love you. I will always love you."

Bilbo didn't know what to say. Thorin was drunk, that much was clear. But he told him he loved him, and Bilbo wanted to say it back, but he knew that would only hurt him. He will start hoping again that Thorin would notice him, but he knew that won't happen. He had a feeling where this was going. It wouldn't be their first slip since they broke up, and Bilbo was sure that certainly wasn't the last.

"Thorin," he said just above whisper when Thorin leaned in to kiss him. He breath smelled of alcohol, but Bilbo didn't mind. "I don't want to be your one night stand."

"You never were, never will be. My heart is yours forever."

It was Bilbo who sealed the gap between them, their lips meeting for a kiss that they've been denied for too long. Bilbo wanted all Thorin had to offer and Thorin was willing to give. He knew it wasn't his but he would take it. He stole Thorin's heart, and he was too selfish to ever give it back.

When he woke up it was already dawn. He was in bed with Thorin, tangled in the sheets. He didn't even remember how they got here but it didn't matter. He had Thorin for a few hours and now it was time to let him go. He carefully untangled himself from the sheets, got dressed, took the toy and headed home.

This was as close to a walk of shame he would ever experience. It was embarrassing to walk back home in yesterday's clothes, with bird's nest for hair, and the lovely feeling of Thorin on him. He completely forgot about the promise he made to his son to come back soon, and he only hoped he fell asleep without his toy.

You went for the toy, but what you got was Thorin, he thought as he tried to sneak into the house without waking anyone up. Unfortunately his mother was already awake and he gave him a pointed glare when he closed the doors behind him.

"I hope you had a great time," she told him. There was no point of denying it, they both knew what he was doing, or better said who was doing him, last night.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to stay that long."

"You don't have to apologize to me," told him Belladonna and Bilbo could hear disappointment in her tone. "I think there is someone else you need to apologize. Someone who waited for you to come back, while you were having…_fun._"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

She raised her hand to silence him. "I don't even want to hear it, Bilbo. We've been over this four times already and I thought you have learned something by now, but clearly that isn't the case."

"He told me he loved me."

"Good for you."

"I believed him."

Belladonna let out a sigh. "Sweetheart-"

"I know what you are going to say, mum, but I believed him. He'll never act on those feelings, I've learned that, but I know that he loves me. And I love him, too."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Papa?" called Theo and Bilbo finally came back to reality.

"I'm okay, sweetheart," assured him Bilbo and pressed a kiss to his head. "Stay here. I'm just going to use the bathroom and then we can go."

Theo nodded and watched his father go. A few seconds later it was Thorin who came in, looking for both.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy," smiled Thorin and pressed a kiss to Theo's head as he sat down on the bed next to him. "Where's Bilbo?"

Theo pointed at the bathroom door before crawling to the bag. Thorin watched him with a smile playing on this lips until he pulled out a pacifier and offered it to him. Thorin was never fond of licking things that would go in his son's mouth, while Bilbo had no problem with that.

"I'm sorry I used your bathroom without asking first," said Bilbo before accepting the offered pacifier, licking it and giving it back to his son.

"You don't have to ask," told him Thorin and watched him fold Theo's clothes.

Theo continued to suck the pacifier while his parents talked.

"Here," Bilbo offered the folded clothes to Thorin. "You know where this goes."

"You can keep them. They were bought for Theodore anyway."

Bilbo turned to put the clothes in the bag but froze when he was what his son was holding. He didn't even notice him going through the bag and now he pulled out what he hoped would remain hidden, at least from Thorin. On top of everything, Theo decided to shake the box, and that caught Thorin's attention.

"What-"

Bilbo snatched the box from his son and put it in the bag. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing!" Thorin couldn't believe this was happening again.

Bilbo put the bag over his shoulder and scooped Theo up. "We should be going-"

"You're not going anywhere until you explain why you have a pregnancy test in your bag! Why in the world- Damn it, Bilbo! Not this again! I can't believe it!" Thorin took a deep breath to calm down. "Why do you have it?"

"I think you know what pregnancy tests are for," told him Bilbo dryly.

"But I mean- Are you? Are you sure?"

"It's not for me."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you. Now please let me through. They are waiting for me at home."

"You are not going anywhere until you take that test," bellowed Thorin.

Theo hid his face in Bilbo's neck, not knowing what was going on. "I told you: it's not mine."

"Don't lie to me-"

Before he was able to continue there was a knock on the door and Dana came in. "What's going on?" she smiled. "I could hear you shouting."

"It's nothing," answered Bilbo quickly as she wrapped an arm around Thorin. "I should be going anyway. It was nice seeing you." He excused himself and left the room as quickly as he could, knowing that Thorin won't be able to do anything while his girlfriend was around him. He wasn't planning on telling her that they slept together.

:::

Bilbo knew nothing good will happen when he noticed Thorin's car parked in front of his house. How he managed to come here so quickly he will never understand, but he knew that his arrival only meant the continuation of their previous conversation.

He opened the doors and put Theo down. "Go find grandma," he whispered to him and Theo ran in, looking for his grandmother. "What are you doing here, Thorin?" sighed Bilbo and set the bag down.

"I came here to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," quickly told him Bilbo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and hungry and really not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"I want to know," told him Thorin calmly.

"There is nothing to know!" Bilbo raised his voice.

"Don't be a child. I know what I saw and I want to know why you have it."

"It's none of your business. And I've told you before that it's not mine."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!"

"Just go!"

"I'm not going until I know for sure!"

"What's going on here," asked Belladonna when she joined them in the living room with her grandson in her arms.

"It's nothing," quickly answered Bilbo. "Thorin is being difficult as always and refuses to leave."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. You're acting like a child again!"

"I'm not a child. And I told you that it's not mine!"

"Calm down, calm down. Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

She looked at her son but when Bilbo didn't speak, Thorin decided to explain everything.

"We slept together. I don't remember using protection because I was drunk. And today Bilbo showed up at my house with a pregnancy test in his bag, which he insist isn't for him. If we are playing this game again I would like to know about it from the beginning."

When Belladonna looked at her son Bungo and Frodo joined them in the living room. "If it's not yours, then whose is it?"

Bilbo looked away only for a moment and Thorin almost missed it. But luckily he didn't. Before he could say something Bilbo was already going through his bag.

"Fine! You want proof? I'll give you proof," he said Before he stormed upstairs to the bathroom taking the pregnancy test with him.

He came down in the same fury five minutes later and pressed the test in Thorin's chest.

On line. Not pregnant.

Thorin let out a sigh.

"Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it was you-"

"Well I'm not. But thanks for telling everyone."

"I know you are both adults," interrupted Bungo, "But you are acting like children. I swear that Theodore behaves better than you two. How many times did I tell you not to have sex without protection, and it still happens that you come home thinking you are pregnant with him," he said, pointing at Thorin. "You should be both ashamed of yourself. And you have a girlfriend," he said to Thorin with shaking head. "I just can't believe this it still happening. I thought that having a child would teach you two something, but I guess you'll never learn. I'll say it again, and this time it will be the last time you hear it from me. If you two don't want more children start using condoms or stop sleeping together!"

Bilbo took Theo from his mother and headed upstairs. Thorin knew it was time to leave.

:::

"I'm coming," called Bilbo as he lifted Theo from his high chair. His parents left the house a few minutes ago, while he was feeding his son in the kitchen, so he knew it wasn't them.

When he opened the doors he found Thorin standing there.

"I'm sorry for what I did before."

Bilbo let Thorin in and followed him to the living room.

"I waited for your parents to leave. Are they coming back soon?"

"Not for another hour."

"Good," said Thorin and gave the pharmacy bag to Bilbo.

"Thank you. Can you hold him?" he asked as he passed Theo to Thorin. "He was in the middle of his dinner so if you want you can help him finish. Just don't allow him to throw food around." Thorin nodded and headed into the kitchen while Bilbo went upstairs.

He knocked on the door and waited until he was called in. Frodo was sitting behind his desk reading something.

"Here," said Bilbo and pulled the box out of the bag.

"W-Where did you get this?" asked Frodo as he snatched the box from his brother's hand.

"Thorin brought it."

"You told Thorin?!"

"Of course not, he figured it out. Now please take it. I'll be downstairs."

He left his brother in his room and headed downstairs. As expected he found Thorin with Theo in the kitchen trying to encourage him to eat another spoon.

Thorin offered Bilbo a smile when he saw him enter. "He's got quite the appetite."

"If he likes it," told him Bilbo and placed a kiss on his son's head before taking a seat next to Thorin. "If he doesn't like he won't eat no matter what you do. He needs to eat so that he'll grow. Come on, one for daddy," cooed Bilbo and Theo opened his mouth.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"It's fine. At least we know for sure that I'm not pregnant," told him Bilbo.

"You weren't sure?"

Bilbo shook his head in response. "Not one hundred percent."

"We didn't use a condom, didn't we?"

"Nope."

When Thorin remained quiet Bilbo decided to speak.

"You look disappointed. Were you hoping for another child?"

"I'm not disappointed, or hoping for another child, but it's nice to know that option is still open."

Bilbo snorted at that. "You are in a relationship with someone else and you want me to give you another child? Is something wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, it's just that the thought of having children with her makes me… I don't know how to describe it. Let's just say I'm happy she's on the pill. And I don't want another child, especially not right now. But I can't imagine having a child with anyone who isn't you."

"I'm not an incubator, Thorin."

"I know."

"And I don't even want to think about having another child right now, especially since my brother could be pregnant."

"About that… How did that even happen?" asked Thorin. "Isn't he too young to have-"

"He's way too young," interrupted Bilbo. "But what's done it's done. All I know is that they both wanted to do it."

"But he's too young," insisted Thorin. "And with what happened between us, one would have thought he learned something."

"Apparently not," said Bilbo and wiped Theo's mouth. "Let's just hope it's negative and that something like this doesn't happen again."

A minute later Frodo walked in.

"Moment of truth," said Thorin and looked expectantly at Bilbo's younger brother.

"One line," announced Frodo and Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Not pregnant, thank god." He pulled Frodo into an embrace.

"Thank you for not telling mum and dad."

"You're welcome. Just don't let anything like that happen again."

Frodo nodded at Bilbo's words. "And thank you for bringing this," he said to Thorin.

"Don't mention it. Put it in a bag, I'll throw it away so that no one finds it."

"Okay."

"And Frodo," called Thorin when Frodo was about to leave. He pulled a box of condoms out of his pocket and gave them to Frodo. "If you want to have fun at least make sure it's safe."

Frodo turned completely red before he said 'thank you' and ran upstairs.

"What?" questioned Thorin when he saw Bilbo smiling at him.

"Nothing," smiled Bilbo. "I just think you will be an excellent father. Will you do the same for our son?"

"No. I'll kill him if he does something so stupid."

Bilbo couldn't help but to laugh. "Come on, you can help me change him and put him to bed. You haven't done that in a while."

"I was busy."

"You are always busy," argued Bilbo as he passed Theo over to Thorin, before they headed upstairs.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chance of Love

Chapter 2

* * *

TW: Eating disorder

* * *

Things between Bilbo and Thorin were slowly getting better. Thorin once again started visiting and Theo quickly fell into a routine where both of his parents put him to bed.

"I still don't get it. Why do you put him in your bed first and once he falls asleep you move him to the crib?"

"Because he doesn't like sleeping in the crib," Bilbo answered. Ever since he got a real bed at Thorin's house, Theo refused to sleep in the crib. During afternoon naps Bilbo allowed him to sleep in his bed, but he couldn't allow this during the night. He needed his bed to sleep so Theo had to sleep in his crib. But as Bilbo quickly realized, his son was as stubborn as Thorin. So instead of fighting with him he allowed him to fall asleep in his bed and later move him into the crib.

"Then get him a bed. You don't need to get the big one. Buy a smaller one so that you can keep your desk," suggested Thorin.

"A new bed does sound nice, but they're very expensive."

"They're not that expensive," argued Thorin. "Besides, you work almost every day, you have the money."

Bilbo snorted at that. "I don't know where you got that idea, but believe me when I tell you that I don't have a lot of money. He's having a doctor's appointment next month and since I'm still working like a student at the grocery store I don't have health insurance so I'll have to pay."

"Do you want me to pay for it?"

"No, it's fine. I'll find the money, don't worry."

"It's like you don't even want to-"

Bilbo pressed a finger to Thorin's lips to silence him. He pointed to Theo who was fast asleep before leading Thorin out of the room.

"I can help you, you know," Thorin said once they were in the living room.

"He's my son-"

"He's my son, too. And he's also my responsibility."

"Yeah, I know. But if you pay for the doctor's appointment your father will cut you off again and I don't want that to happen. Like I said: we'll manage."

Before Thorin could protest Belladonna came and called them to dinner and since Thorin almost made a habit of coming every day he was invited as well.

"Would you like some more?" asked Belladonna when Bilbo finished his plate.

"No, I'm full. Thank you."

Thorin looked skeptically at him. "For some reason I don't believe you. If you're doing this because of me-"

"I'm not doing this because of you. I'm full. But thank you for your concern."

Thorin remained quiet for a minute before he couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry, I just don't believe you. I've seen you do this before and I really don't want anything like that to happen ever again."

"Just leave me alone," Bilbo snarled.

"I've also heard that before."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Thorin wasn't even surprised when he heard crying when he entered Bilbo's house. He was coming here on daily basis so there was no need for knocking. This was a part of their arrangement so that he wouldn't wake Theo, but now there was no need to wake him up because his son was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Bilbo's mother greeted him with a hug and a kiss so he knew something wasn't right.

"What's going on?"

Belladonna just shook her head. "This has been going on for over an hour," she admitted.

"You mean the crying?"

Belladonna nodded. "Bilbo is losing his patience and he's refusing to accept any help."

"Don't worry, I'll go check what's going on," Thorin promised before he ran upstairs, taking two steps at the time.

He gently knocked on Bilbo's door before entering. What he saw wasn't looking good. Bilbo was pacing up and down the room, trying to soothe his crying son. Thorin could see that his patience was running thin. And Theo wasn't doing much better. He continued to scream and refuse the bottle Bilbo was offering. He was probably really hungry but until Bilbo calmed down he wasn't going to eat.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin so that Bilbo would notice him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bilbo snapped. "He's not eating. He's crying all the time. I know he's hungry, but he doesn't want to eat!"

Thorin couldn't stand hearing his son scream anymore so he crossed the distance between them and took Theo from Bilbo's arms. Bilbo didn't want to let him go, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Thorin cradled his four months old son to his chest and gently rubbed his back to calm him down. But Theo apparently had enough of everything and to show how unhappy he was he continued to cry.

"You're not doing much better than I was. Give him back!" Bilbo demanded.

Thorin turned his back to Bilbo and continued to talk with his son to calm him down.

"Give him back, please!"

"Just be quiet for a moment," Thorin snapped at him angrily and for once Bilbo remained quiet.

Thorin pressed a kiss to his son's head and after a minute Theo calmed down completely. He shifted him in his arms before taking the bottle from Bilbo. At first his son wasn't happy about drinking from the bottle, but hunger got the better of him and soon he was guzzling it down.

"Why are you using a bottle to feed him?"

"It's not mine, it's formula," admitted Bilbo.

"Why are you using formula?" asked Thorin, but Bilbo decided to ignore him. "Bilbo?"

"He was fed a few hours ago…"

"So what? You've been feeding him for the past few months and now suddenly you won't do it anymore?"

"I don't have enough."

"What do you mean you don't have enough? You can't feed him?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few days," admitted Bilbo. "And he doesn't like formula."

"No kidding."

"Don't play smart here, Thorin. You have no idea how difficult he's been for the past few days."

"I would have been too if I didn't get enough to eat."

"He was never hungry," defended Bilbo.

Thorin pressed a kiss to Theo's head before he spoke. "Did you call the doctor, this can't be normal?"

"Why would I call the doctor? It's none of your business what I do!"

"It becomes my business when Theodore is involved. If you aren't going to do it then I will."

Once Theo was fed, changed and put back to sleep they headed downstairs. Belladonna prepared dinner and Thorin wasn't going to refuse the opportunity to eat one of her delicious meals.

"Are you done?" she asked her son when she started picking up the plates.

"Yes, thank you," smiled Bilbo. "It was delicious."

"How would you know?" asked Thorin.

"Excuse me?"

"How would you know?" repeated Thorin. "Since you haven't taken a bite from your dinner."

Bilbo stared at Thorin with his mouth open. "Excuse me! I ate, it's not my problem you didn't see."

"I saw you playing with the food, but you didn't eat it."

"In my opinion you didn't eat enough," Bungo said. "You'll need strength to take care of the little one. Why don't you have a few more bites."

Bilbo knew he was trapped. Everyone in the kitchen was staring at him expecting him to eat. But he just couldn't do it.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled at Thorin. He pushed the plate away and ran upstairs as fast as he could, knowing that Thorin would come after him.

"Bilbo! Open up!" Thorin was doing his best to remain calm, but it wasn't easy when Bilbo locked himself in the bathroom and refused to open the door. "Can you please open the door so we can talk?"

"Go away!"

Thorin let out a sigh. Bilbo could be very difficult when he wanted to be. "Please let me in so we can talk."

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"Apparently there is. I have a feeling this is somehow my fault and I want to fix whatever I did wrong."

After a minute of silence the door clicked open and Bilbo let Thorin in. The moment Thorin entered Bilbo threw himself in his embrace holding him close.

"Mahal Bilbo, what have you been doing?" Thorin was able to feel how skinny Bilbo has become.

"I did this for you," Bilbo cried.

Thorin cupped Bilbo's cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes. "When did I tell you to lose weight?"

"It's been four months since Theo was born and you've been avoiding me like I'm some sort of plague." He got on his toes to kiss him, but Thorin pulled him back. "You see! You're disgusted by me. You can't even kiss me!"

"I'm not disgusted by you."

"Then why don't you want to kiss me?! I told you I loved you every day and you never said it back."

"I just can't."

"W-What?" spluttered Bilbo. "When I was pregnant you told me that every day, and now you can't?"

"We were together back then, it was different."

Bilbo's hands fell to his side as he stumbled a few steps back. "Were?"

Thorin let out a sigh. "Were," he confirmed.

"And when were you planning to tell me we are not together anymore?" cried Bilbo. "You just decided you don't want to be with me and that was it?"

"It was you who told me to leave!"

Bilbo needed a moment to understand what Thorin was talking about. "That was months ago! I was angry at you because you didn't allow me to see my baby!"

"You knew it was going to happen, you agreed to it!"

"I changed my mind!"

"Well I'm sorry for doing the thing we agreed on!"

"Then why didn't you tell me before things were over between us? Why did you let me believe it was my fault?"

"Because I was angry!" Thorin exploded and Bilbo took a few steps back. "I knew you wanted to see the baby and I knew you were going to be angry at me, but never in a million years did I imagine you'd say that to me." Bilbo remained silent; he knew exactly what Thorin was talking about. Thinking back his choice of words might not have been the best but there was nothing he could do now to change them. "You screamed on top of your lungs that I forced myself on you, that I abused you. That I used your trust to take Theodore away from you. That I was planning it from the beginning."

"I never meant it," Bilbo said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Well, you said it. And I believe half of the hospital heard you. You have no idea how the nurses looked at me when you were taken back to your room. Like I was some kind of monster. And then when you got Theodore back you acted like it never happened."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"So you are just going to abandon us because of what I said?" asked Bilbo and wiped the tears away.

"I stayed here, didn't I? Even when my father cut me off, I helped you where I could. No matter what happens between us or how ugly things will get, Theodore is still my responsibility and I'll be here for him for as long as he'll need me."

"So every time you came here, you came because of Theo?"

"Like I said. Theodore is my responsibility, but since he spends most of the time with you, I want to make sure you are okay as well."

.:.:.:.:.:.

"I got over it," assured them Bilbo. "I'm eating healthier than ever. But I'm full, so thank you."

"Are you sure?" asked his mother when she place a freshly baked pie on the table.

Bilbo's mouth watered. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really that full. I think there's some room for a slice. Or two."

"You never change," Frodo laughed.

:::

Two weeks passed before Thorin came to visit again. Bilbo was preparing dinner so he didn't hear him enter, but he did hear Theo squeak with joy when he saw him.

"Daddy!" he called and got to his feet as fast as he could before he ran over to Thorin.

"Hi buddy," smiled Thorin and scooped him up. "What have you got there?"

Theo proudly showed him his toy. "Truck!"

"Wow, it looks amazing."

"Play with it," Theo demanded and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Bilbo greeted when he came in from the kitchen, wiping his hand on the apron he was wearing. "I didn't expect to see you today. What are you doing home so soon?"

"I'm almost done with my classes so I decided to come home earlier," explained Thorin. "Besides, it's an hour's drive. I can always go back if I change my mind."

"Will you join us for dinner?"

"Sure. Do you need any help?" he asked as he put Theo down.

"No, I can do it. You can stay with him," Bilbo smiled before he returned to the kitchen.

Theo took Thorin's hand and pulled him to the pile of toys in the middle of the living room. "Sit," he ordered and Thorin had no other choice but to obey.

"When did you get so many toys," wondered Thorin, but received no answer from his son. He waited until Theo found what he was looking for and brought it to him. "For me?" he asked when he was offered Duplo bricks.

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."

The truck was abandoned for a few minutes as Theo continued to search for more bricks while Thorin was to build a wall, or something.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Thirsty."

"Right," said Thorin and stood up. "Let's get you something to drink." He lifted Theo and the truck up, because under no circumstances were they to leave it behind, and went to the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" Bilbo immediately asked.

"He's thirsty," explained Thorin and shifted Theo so that he was holding him with one arm and with the other opened the cabinet to find his sippy cup. He filled it with juice before offering it to his son. Theo opened his mouth, expecting Thorin to hold the cup for him. "You have two hands, you can do it yourself." The problem was that Theo was clutching to his truck and thus unable to hold anything else. When he finally figured out he couldn't hold both he gave his toy to Thorin so that he was able to drink from the cup.

"Don't allow him to drink everything," said Bilbo. "Otherwise he won't eat dinner."

Once Theo was done he quickly traded the cup back for his truck.

"I won't take it from you, don't worry," said Thorin and pressed a kiss to Theo's head.

"Papa?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked Bilbo and turned around to look at his son. "Oh, right. I almost forgot."

"What's going on?"

"Well Thorin, we wanted to ask you something. Would you like to do it, pumpkin?"

Thorin looked at his son who hid his face in his neck and shook his head.

Bilbo offered Thorin a smile. "They opened a new playground near the school, and since I'm free on Friday we wanted to ask you if you would like to go with us. I promised Theo we'll go and I thought it would be nice if we got to spend some time together."

The expression on Thorin's face told Bilbo immediately that it wasn't going to happen.

"It's not that I wouldn't want to go with you-"

"It's okay, Thorin," interrupted Bilbo. "You don't need to explain. I just asked you if you wanted to come. I understand if you don't have time."

"It's not that…"

Theo reached for Bilbo and Thorin handed him over.

"It's all fine," Bilbo assured him. "We're going anyway," he told Theo who smiled. "Would you like to try the sauce?" Theo nodded and Bilbo took a spoon of sauce and blew it to cool it down before he offered it to Theo who licked the spoon clean.

"Yummy!"

"It's good, isn't it?" Theo smiled and Bilbo pressed a kiss to his head.

"Prom is on Friday," interrupted Thorin, breaking the beautiful moment between Bilbo and their son. "And I'm taking Dana."

"Right, of course," Bilbo said and tried to act like it didn't bother him, but Thorin knew better.

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't, but thank you for telling me."

"It's your prom. I mean, all your classmates will be there."

"I don't doubt it."

"You can come too. I know no one asked you, but you can come. I'm sure you'll find some to dance with. And if you don't, I promise you one dance with me."

Bilbo wanted to spit back that he didn't need his pity, but decided to stay quiet because Theo was with them. "I promised Theo to spend the afternoon with him and I'm keeping that promise. Besides, this isn't the first or the last thing I'll be missing out on, now, is it."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "It's just prom. Not exactly the end of the world if you don't go."

"I'm not talking about prom, Thorin."

They both knew what he was talking about. "You can always try applying next year."

"You and I both know it won't make any difference. Most of the letters I got were polite in letting me know they don't want me at their school. But one of them was brutally honest, telling me they don't want someone so careless and with _baggage_ at their school. You don't realize it because you come and visit every few days but I'm not by myself anymore – Theo always comes with me, he's my responsibility. Everything I do I have to think about how it will affect Theo first. He's two and he needs a stable home to grow up in. He comes first, second, and third in my book. I cannot afford to be selfish."

Thorin didn't know what to say so he remained quiet.

Bilbo put Theo on the ground and kissed his head. "Why don't you go play with daddy for a few minutes so I can finish dinner?"

Theo nodded in agreement before he ran back to the living room, with Thorin following close behind.

:::

After dinner Thorin offered to bathe Theo himself and who was Bilbo to deny such an opportunity. At least this time he wouldn't be the one completely wet because Theo thought it would be fun to splash water all around.

Bilbo was doing the dishes when his mother approached him. "I overheard your conversation with Thorin earlier," she told him and Bilbo sent her a look. They both knew she didn't overhear it but she was eavesdropping. Belladonna rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that if you want to go to prom, your father and I can watch over Theo for a few hours. I know we told you we're not going to raise him for you – that's your job – but we can watch him for a few hours if you want to go."

"Thank you, but like I told Thorin: I promised Theo that I'd spend the afternoon with him and that's what I'm planning to do."

"Sweetheart, you won't be able to be always there for him, and he is only two. He won't even remember that you promised to stay with him."

"He won't, but I will," Bilbo told her. "Look, I appreciate what you are all trying to do for me but I knew what I was agreeing to. I admit that he is a really big responsibility, but he is _my_ responsibility. And even though there are days when I want to cry because I don't see a way out, one of his smiles or when he hugs me close is enough for me to find the strength to go on. He is the best thing I have in my life and I'm not planning on letting him down."

"Okay," nodded his mother and offered him a warm smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and check that the bathroom isn't flooded and I'll finish this up."

Bilbo washed his hands before going upstairs. He immediately knew something was going on when he heard Theo giggling.

"Papa!"

"What are you two doing?" Bilbo asked in his serious voice with a smile playing on his lips.

Thorin had Theo on the changing table completely naked with a nappy in his hand, looking completely lost and unsure what to do.

"I really don't know what to do," admitted Thorin. "The last time I had to change his nappy he wasn't moving around. Now I'm having trouble keeping him on the table."

Bilbo sighed before he went over to help him. "Firstly," he said and took the nappy from Thorin's hand, "we don't use nappies anymore. We use pull-ups because we are potty training." He put the nappy in one of the drawers and pulled something else out.

"That's why it looked different. I had no idea you were potty training. Really? So soon?"

"He's two, Thorin, what did you expect?"

"Big boy!"

"Yes you are," smiled Bilbo and ruffled Theo's hair. "Now use a towel to make sure he's dry down there and then pull the nappy over."

Thorin did what he was told, but getting a nappy on his son who continued to kick, because he thought it was fun, was difficult.

"Here, let me do it," Bilbo said and took over. He slid a pull-up on without any difficulties.

"He didn't kick _you_," Thorin complained.

"That's because I didn't let him," smiled Bilbo. "You can put his pajamas on," he offered.

To Bilbo these were the best fifteen minutes of his life. Theo was giving Thorin hell. He was doing everything he could to make it difficult for him to dress him, and Thorin, without enough experience, didn't know what to do.

"You make it look easy," he commented dryly when he lifted Theo up.

"I didn't show fear," laughed Bilbo. "Didn't you hear? They can smell fear. Time for bed, little man," he told Theo.

"Story."

"How about if daddy reads you a story tonight?" he suggested.

Thorin only shook his head. "I don't think this is such a good idea. You saw what happened when I tried to change him. Believe me when I tell you that you don't want to see the state of the bathroom."

"You'll be fine," Bilbo assured him.

They allowed Theo to pick the book he wanted before bed. Thorin found a comfortable position on Bilbo's bed with Theo in his lap before he started reading. His father's deep voice only needed one chapter before it managed to lure him to sleep. To Bilbo it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Theo peacefully sleeping against Thorin's chest, while the latter continued to read. Bilbo couldn't help himself taking a couple of pictures.

"He's asleep," he told Thorin just above whisper.

"Really?" Thorin looked at Theo who was sound asleep clutching to his shirt. "How long has he been asleep, and why didn't you say anything?"

"It's been only a few minutes. Besides, you both look so cute together I really didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Should I put him to bed?"

Thorin wrapped and arm around their son and Bilbo's heart melted. "He can stay with you for a few more minutes. It's not like he'll mind," he added with a smile.

In the end Thorin spent almost half an hour just watching Theo sleep in his arms before he decided to put him to bed.

:::

Bilbo wasn't really excited about going to the playground with his son, but he didn't have much of a choice. Theo was so excited about it, and Bilbo knew that his son loved to play in the sandbox. What was really bothering Bilbo was that it was right next to school. This was supposed to be his night. He was supposed to ask someone or be asked to prom. He should be dressed in a three piece suit, not in an old shirt and sweat pants because he knew there'd be sand everywhere. He should be checking his date's dress, not making sure his son was dressed warmly enough.

He loved Theo more than anything, but there were times like this that he felt left out. Instead of going to prom he was going to spend the afternoon playing in a sandbox with his son. The worst thing was that he was going to see the others having fun – not that he wouldn't be having fun, but this was different. This was something he needed to do, and going to a prom was something he wanted to do.

"Ready?" he asked Theo and the two-year-old nodded and accepted his hand. Bilbo knew that he'd have to carry him all the way back, together with all the toys they were dragging with them, but Theo absolutely hated prams and wouldn't sit in one even if his life depended on it.

Theo behaved perfectly, holding Bilbo's hand all the way to the school playground. They met a few of his schoolmates and they all greeted him politely before hurrying ahead. Bilbo knew he shouldn't be feeling sorry for himself, he had Theo, that should be more than enough. But he wanted to have that special someone, he wanted Thorin, but Thorin was already taken. He was taking his girlfriend to the prom that night. There was no doubt that Bilbo would see him that night and that would hurt all the more.

He wondered what sacrifices others were making. He was giving everything he had to his son, because Theo always came first. He knew he wasn't a perfect parent but since Thorin was almost never around, he was the only parent Theo had and thus he had to make up for both of them.

Theo let go of his hand the moment he saw the playground. "Be careful," Bilbo called after him, but the two-year-old didn't even hear him.

Bilbo followed him to the sandbox where his son was impatiently waiting to get his toys so that they could start playing. And that smile, that smile his son was wearing, so genuine and so pure, melted Bilbo's heart completely. It made him forget everything.

"What do you want first?" he asked softly.

"Truck!"

Bilbo smiled at his son before pulling the truck out of the bag and handed it over before sitting on the edge of the sandbox. As it turned out Theo didn't ask for anything else except for his plastic shovel so that he could load his toy truck with as much sand as possible.

Bilbo kept an eye on him so that we wouldn't try to eat sand or that it didn't get into his eyes, but other than that he didn't interfere with his son's playing except when asked to. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Thorin approaching them until Theo called for him.

"Daddy!" Theo ran toward Thorin, very excited to see him, only to be stopped at arm's length.

"No you don't," said Thorin and stopped Theo before he could reach him. "This is a very expensive suit and you are covered with sand. Those two things don't go together, now do they."

Theo's lower lip trembled before he ran back to Bilbo and threw himself into his embrace, allowing the tears to fall freely.

"Very smooth Thorin," said Bilbo as he rubbed Theo's back trying to calm him down.

"You know it's true. He would have ruined my suit and then this whole night would be a disaster."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. The worst that could happen would be that there would be some sand on the suit but that was all. Thorin really overreacted.

"You didn't have to be so harsh with him. He's only two. He doesn't understand the concept of a three piece suit. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to ask you the same thing," said Thorin. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you that it's prom today and you told me you wouldn't come. And here you are!"

Bilbo sent him a look. "I told you I promised Theo that we would come-"

"I don't care what you promised him. He's two. You could have easily lied to him that you couldn't come! Everyone is talking about you and it's making Dana uncomfortable. She came as my date and now everyone whispers behind her back."

"So what you came here to tell us is that you want us to leave?"

"The sooner the better."

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a whole minute hoping that this was some sort of a joke. But Thorin was dead serious about it.

"Come sweetheart, it's time to go home," Bilbo told Theo completely ignoring the way Thorin was looking at him.

"Nooo… Few more minutes? Please?"

Even though Theo was crying and Bilbo would love to stay just to show Thorin that he can't boss him around, he decided to leave. Having a shouting match with Thorin would draw too much attention and in the end the only one hurt would be his son.

"We'll come back another time, how does that sound?" Bilbo wiped the tears away from Theo's face and waited until he nodded. "Help me put your toys in the bag, quickly," Bilbo smiled encouragingly. Once they had everything in the bag he lifted Theo up in his arms and walked past Thorin who was still looking at them.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I didn't do it for you."

And with that Bilbo walked away.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

The response first chapter got was amazing; so thank you!

I decided I'm going to update every two weeks because this is the only way I can update regularly.  
And as you may have noticed - Thorin is going to be a jerk for the first few chapter, but don't be angry at him, he has his reasons.

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chance of Love

Chapter 3

* * *

Bilbo heard the front door open and close and a few seconds later Theo came running into the kitchen and tried to hide behind him.

"Sweetheart?" questioned Bilbo. "What's going on?"

"Theodore?!" Bilbo heard Thorin call from the living room and a few moments later he joined him in the kitchen. "Hi, do you know where Theodore is? All of his toys are in the living room but he's nowhere to be found."

Bilbo looked down where Theo was holding on to his leg, trying to hide from Thorin.

"Hey, little man," Thorin smiled and crouched down on his son's level. "Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me?"

Bilbo looked down at his son who shook his head and then lifted his arms up for Bilbo to lift him up. "Say 'hi' to daddy," Bilbo encouraged, but Theo didn't even look at Thorin.

"Bed."

Bilbo checked the time. "You're right. It's time for your nap."

"I can take him," Thorin offered.

"Papa do it." At Theo's words Bilbo offered Thorin an apologetic smile.

"I'll be right back," he promised before taking Theo upstairs.

:::

When he came back down he noticed that Thorin's mood had become rather sour. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"No, everything is not alright!" Bilbo tried to shush him but Thorin completely ignored him. "What the hell did you say to him that he is so afraid of me?"

"Can you keep it down," Bilbo hissed. "I just put him to bed. And to answer your question – I didn't say anything to him."

"Well for some reason he's avoiding me, and since you spend most of the time with him the only logical explanation is that you said something!"

"Like he would understand what I was trying to say," Bilbo hissed back, annoyed by Thorin's accusatory tone. "Let me remind you that it was you who pushed him away last week and asked us to leave because your girlfriend was uncomfortable with us being there. You pushed him away when he tried to approach you. All he needs is someone to hug him and make take care of him and he'll love you forever. You decided to push him away."

"I had a new suit," Thorin protested.

"He's two. He doesn't really care what you are wearing." Bilbo could see how much it pained Thorin that Theo ran away from him. And even though he was still angry at him for what he did, he didn't have the heart to see him like this. "Why don't you stay until he wakes up?" he offered. "He won't sleep for more than an hour and a half."

Thorin didn't know what else to do but to accept Bilbo's offer. He was willing to do everything to get Theodore to like him again. After all, he was all he had left of Bilbo.

Just like Bilbo said Theo didn't sleep for more than an hour and a half before he called for him. Theo called for Bilbo but it was Thorin who went upstairs to check on him.

"Hey buddy, did you sleep well?" Thorin asked when he entered Bilbo's bedroom. Theo just stared at him and didn't say anything. "Will you go downstairs with me?" Thorin wasn't completely sure what else to do and Bilbo forbade him to bribe Theodore with more toys, in addition to deciding not to help him. _"He's upstairs,"_ Bilbo told him. _"If you want him to forgive you, you'll have to do it yourself. And don't even think about bribing him with toys!"_

"Want papa," Theo told him.

"He is waiting for us downstairs," Thorin told him as he sat down on Bilbo's bed.

Theo continued to stare at him. "Want papa."

"You and me both," sighed Thorin. "You two mean the world to me. I love you very much." Theo studied Thorin for a moment before lifting his arms up, letting Thorin know to pick him up. "I'm sorry for being an idiot last time," Thorin pressed a kiss to his head. "Do you forgive me?"

This time Theo nodded and smiled.

:::

A few days later when Theo and Bilbo were cuddling on the couch reading a book – well, Bilbo was reading; Theo was just pointing to pictures and asking about this and that and tried to copy Bilbo's sounds – when the phone rang.

"Go through the book and find the animals in the picture," Bilbo said as he put Theo on the couch. "You'll tell me everything later." He went for the phone and picked it up. "Yes?"

_"__Can I speak to Bilbo Baggins, please?"_ said a female voice on the other side.

"This is he. How can I help you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Huntington, dean of Iron Hills University. The dean is in town today and he asked me to contact you regarding the interview for the scholarship. He's available to you today in his office, or any day later on campus. So what time would suit you the best?"

"I'm sorry, I think you called the wrong person. I didn't send an application to your school."

"The dean studied your case and decided to give you a chance, if you want it of course."

"Of course I want it," Bilbo answered almost too eagerly. He looked back at Theo who was flipping through the book. "I can meet him today."

"Excellent."

They exchanged hour and place of the meeting before hanging up. Bilbo's heart was pounding when he put the phone down. He was called for an interview for a school he didn't apply to. He looked back at Theo still being completely ignorant about what was going on around him, and that's when his smile fell. It was times like this that he wished for one of his parents to be home to watch his son for an hour or two. But as luck would have it, they were home alone, and he couldn't take Theo to the interview.

The only option was to take him to Thorin's house and leave him there.

He got dressed and changed Theo, picked up few of his things and put them in the bag before hurrying out of the house. He would make it to Thorin and then to the city hopefully in time. He really didn't want to be late because this could be his first and last opportunity at getting a scholarship.

When he arrived to Thorin's house he didn't even bother going through the back door. He was hoping to leave Theo and then come back two hours later.

Luckily it was Kíli who opened the door.

"Bilbo! Long time no see! And you brought Theo!" Kíli absolutely loved his nephew and the two-year-old went into his arms willingly.

"Can he stay here for two hours? I have a very important interview and I can't take him with me," Bilbo quickly explained.

"Of course he can stay. Everyone is at home so he won't be bored. You can leave him here for more than two hours, no one will mind."

Just as Kíli finished his thought Thorin walked in on them. "Bilbo, what are you doing here?" He looked surprised to see him and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Theo.

"I'm sorry I didn't call-" His thought was caught short when Thorin pulled him in and dragged him with Kíli and Theo into the kitchen.

"That was rude," pointed out Bilbo and Thorin pressed a hand over his mouth.

"You can't be here."

"I told you I was sorry about not calling-"

"You need to leave," Thorin told him with urgency and Bilbo knew he was hiding something.

"Will you ever let me finish?"

"You and Theodore need to leave. Now!"

"I came to ask you if he can stay with you for an hour or two," tried to explain Bilbo. "I was invited to an interview for a scholarship and I can't take Theo with me. I would mean the world to me if he can stay with you."

"He can't stay, and you need to leave." He tried to push Bilbo toward the back door, but Kíli stopped him.

"He can stay in my room. We'll be quiet. No one will know he's here," tried Kíli.

"It's just for an hour or two," tried Bilbo once again.

"Look, Dana's parents are here and they have no idea that you or Theodore exist and I would like to keep it that way. What do you think they will think of me if they found out I got you pregnant? And there is no way of keeping Theodore quiet. I'm not risking it."

Thorin's words hurt. Luckily Theo was too young to understand them, but with Bilbo they went straight through the heart. "Thorin please… I won't ask you for anything else, ever. Do it for me. This opportunity might be my only chance to go to college."

"You already know my answer," said Thorin coldly and opened the doors.

Bilbo needed a moment to collect his thoughts and to finally accept that this was happening again. He reached for Theo and made his way to the doors.

"I'll come visit," promised Kíli and Bilbo nodded before stepping out.

"Bye-bye," called Theo and waved at Thorin and Kíli in goodbye.

Thorin closed the doors before Bilbo even managed to look back.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Theo was already put to bed when Thorin finally spoke about the real reason behind his visit. "I met professor Elrond today," he told Bilbo as they walked down the stairs to join everyone in the living room. "I didn't even see him, but he saw and stopped me. We had a little chat."

"Anything interesting," asked Bilbo casually as he walked into the kitchen to find a snack with Thorin following close behind. "I mean, what could you possibly talk about with my history teacher?"

"About you, actually."

"Oh. And what did he tell you about me? I haven't seen him in a few months."

"Yes, that's the thing we were talking about." Thorin knew that if Bilbo didn't want to talk about something he would find a million ways to steer conversation into a different direction. It was better to get straight to the point. "Why haven't you passed any of your classes yet? Or better said: why didn't you even show up at school when you were supposed to have an exam. Gandalf gave you the opportunity to pass the classes with exams, but that will be hard to do since you didn't even show up."

Bilbo thought about lying for a second before he decided to simply not tell anything. "I just didn't. Simple as that."

"I would like to know why," insisted Thorin.

"I'm not going to college, so where's the point of finishing high school."

"Don't try to convince me you don't care," told him Thorin. "I know you, and I know that you care."

Bilbo rolled his eyes before he opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bag of cheese flips. "I just didn't go. Can't you live with that?"

"No. I would like to know why."

"I didn't even study. If I went, I wouldn't pass so I saw no point in going. Happy?"

"You knew for months when you'd have your exams and you didn't study? That's just being lazy."

Bilbo had more than enough of Thorin's judgmental tone. "I wasn't lazy, I just had other, more important things to do than study. So excuse me if my life doesn't spin around getting proper education."

"Like you have that much to do," accused Thorin. "You spend all the time in the house. Yeah," he snorted, "A lot of work."

"Yes, I spend all my time in this house taking care of _our _son. I'm with him to feed him, change him, play with him. Making sure that he isn't missing anything. I'm also with him when he's feeling unwell. Did you know that he was teething and that he was in pain? Did I mention he continued to cry for a few nights in a row and that _I _stayed up with him and tried to soothe the pain by bringing him a wet cold cloth every half an hour so that he had something to chew on? You didn't know that, did you? Of course not. You come to visit every few weeks to judge me and tell me what I'm doing wrong, and you don't even bother to ask how our son has been in that time. I also didn't tell you that he got sick for a few days, but you didn't even ask so I'm guessing you don't even care. So I'm sorry if I was too exhausted to do anything else except take care of our son, and didn't force myself to study so that I could finish high school!"

Thorin stared at Bilbo for almost a minute before speaking. "You could have said something. I would have helped."

Bilbo snorted at that. "Calling every few hours to check how he's doing isn't helping, Thorin."

"I would have stayed with you," insisted Thorin.

"Yeah? And do what exactly? The moment something is off you start panicking and hand him over. You don't know how to change him, or how to prepare a bottle, you don't know what calms him down. You don't know anything because you are never here!"

"You asked me not to come!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't enjoy seeing your girlfriend, who is, by the way, not allowed anywhere near my son."

"I only brought her once because I wanted her to meet Theodore. It's not my bloody fault you can't move on. We dated, it was in the past, just get over it!"

"I'm so over it!"

.:.:.:.:.:.

He was not over it. Not even close on getting over it. He loved Thorin almost as much as Theo and his words hurt. It was more than clear that Thorin had moved on – he was meeting her parents for Mahal's sake! The slips that happened every few months, the ones that they both kept quiet about, apparently meant nothing to Thorin. He was only an obstacle for Thorin, and Theo too. He was embarrassed of them and didn't want anyone to know they existed.

A part of Bilbo understood. What would Dana's parents think about him if they knew he had a son? Not a very good first impression, he had to agree with that. But the other part of him was hurt because Thorin has once again rejected him. Maybe it was time to move on. There was no point on dwelling on Thorin if his feelings weren't returned. Or were they? Thorin said that he loved him. He said that many times and Bilbo wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe him so badly.

But the reality was that Thorin once again turned his back on him and now he had an interview in one hour and his two year old son with him. He had two options. He could go to the interview and hope that they will even talk to him because he brought his son with him, or he could just go home and pretend it didn't happen.

"Go where?" asked Theo and Bilbo looked at his son.

"I have an interview soon, but I'm not sure if taking you with me is a good idea."

"Be good. Promise."

"Oh," smiled Bilbo. "You promise to be good, you are such a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Go," smiled Theo.

"Fine, we are going. I just hope this doesn't end badly."

:::

Bilbo never felt more nervous in his life. Even waiting for the pregnancy test results when he was pregnant with Theo wasn't so nerve-wracking as sitting in front of dean's office waiting for his turn. There were three students waiting with him and each of them had a folder with them probably filled with credentials and recognition awards and everything. He brought his son and his diaper bag with him. He stood no chance. And if the secretary could give him an even worse stink eye that would make his day even better.

"Bilbo Baggins?" she called and Bilbo stood up.

"Yes."

"The dean is ready to see you."

She led him through a short corridor and opened the old mahogany doors for him. The dean was already waiting for him. "Bilbo Baggins," he quickly introduced himself and shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bilbo. Please have a seat," the dean said and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, before taking a seat himself.

Bilbo suddenly wasn't so nervous anymore. The dean didn't say anything about Theo being present so that was a good sign, he hoped. "I really appreciate the opportunity, though I don't understand how you found me since I didn't send an application to your school."

"Your headmaster and history teacher are personal friends of mine and they speak very highly of you. I was too curious to let the opportunity to get to know you pass," the dean replied. "May I ask how many application have you sent?"

Bilbo swallowed hard. "Eight, Sir."

"I see." Theo suddenly saw something on the dean's desk that caught his attention and he reached toward it, but Bilbo pulled him back absentmindedly. "And how many of those were approved?"

"None." Maybe this wasn't going as well as Bilbo imagined.

"And your classes? Did you finish them all?"

"Yes."

"Professor Elrond speaks very highly of you. What did you want to study?"

"Papa," whined Theo and Bilbo knew exactly what his son wanted. He reached for the bag and blindly searched for the bottle before giving it to Theo so that he could drink, while he answered the questions.

"History and literature, that's what I wanted to study, but I didn't get in."

"I see." The dean wanted to say something but was interrupted by Theo who pushed the bottle back in Bilbo's hand.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Bilbo looked apologetically at Mr. Huntington. "I'm sorry. You wanted to ask me something."

"Yes. Why did you never apply to our school? With the program we have you would be the perfect candidate."

"I never thought about it really. I wanted-"

"A picture!" announced Theo and pointed at the painting on the wall.

"A painting," corrected Bilbo, feeling more and more uncomfortable. He knew that the dean was watching him and he could only imagine what he must be thinking.

"Painting," repeated Theo and Bilbo offered him a smile, and Theo beamed with pride that he got something right.

"What I wanted to say is that I was only choosing between schools that were close to my home-"

"Phone!" Theo pointed at the phone on dean's desk and Bilbo winced at the second interruption. This wasn't looking good.

"Yes, it's a phone," Bilbo quickly told Theo. "You promised me to be good, remember?" Theo nodded. "I'm talking with someone. Can you sit still for a few more minutes and then we'll leave?" Theo nodded again and Bilbo continued.

"I was only choosing between colleges close to home because I need to be back home every day. I can't just leave him with my parents all the time and I'm not able to afford living accommodations on campus. Living without him is out of the question for me.

"Well-"

"Old," said Theo loudly and pointed at the dean. In that moment Bilbo wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "He's two. He… I'm really sorry." He turned his attention back to Theo not caring what the dean will think since he was planning on leaving anyway. This was a bad idea from the beginning. "You can't tell people that they are old."

"Why?"

"Because it's not nice."

"Sowy," Theo said and looked down.

"Apology accepted," said the dean to Bilbo's surprise.

"I would like to thank you again for this opportunity," said Bilbo quickly and stood up before lifting Theo and taking the bag. "It was a pleasure talking with you. And I'm really sorry for wasting your time." His plan was to get out of there as soon as possible, before he died of embarrassment. He hadn't even reached the door when the dean spoke.

"Bilbo. Please sit down."

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment and then cursed loudly in his head before turning around and sitting back in the chair, not daring to make eye contact.

"You didn't introduce me to the young man in your arms. What's his name?"

Bilbo looked at the dean before answering. "Theo."

"Short for Theodore, I assume." Bilbo nodded in confirmation. "And how old are you?" the dean asked Theo and waited until he was proudly showed two fingers. "Two? Wow! I thought you were older." Theo smiled happily and shook his head. "So he's living with you?" dean directed his questions back to Bilbo.

"Yes, he lives with me."

"And his other father, is he around?"

"Thorin comes to visit when he's not busy with school," Bilbo lied.

"Durin?"

"Yes," confirmed Bilbo. "How did you know?"

"The Durin family is well known in the Iron Hills. Were you planning on bringing Theodore with you or didn't you have anyone to watch him?"

Bilbo wasn't going to lie. "I wasn't planning on bringing him here, but there was no one who could watch him. He's my responsibility and I just couldn't leave him. I'm trying my best, but it's exhausting. And I'm sorry, again, for what happened."

"You don't need to apologize. He's only two and if I'm sure about anything it's that children can be brutally honest," the dean smiled, "and it's not like he said anything that isn't true. You seem to have a very good control over him, and I can see that he's attached to you. Iron Hills is very far away and separating you two just wouldn't do it, besides I know you would never agree to it."

"No, I wouldn't. Thank you again for your time."

The dean rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and leaving? Sit down." Bilbo decided to stay quiet and obey. "Not a lot of people know this," continued dean, "but my wife and I had a girl when we were your age, so I have a very good idea what you are going through. It's not an easy job raising a child when everyone around is going to parties and having fun, while you stay at home. Believe me, I know how it feels. I also know how hard is to get proper education when you are a young parent because everyone thinks you're not capable of taking care of a child. What everyone likes to forget is how it feels to be young. It's much easier to run after a toddler when you are twenty than when you are in your thirties. You have a lot more energy when you are young and thus more active."

"I don't understand," Bilbo said, confused.

"At our school there are currently six couples living on the campus with their children, all of them are under five years of age. And to everyone's surprise, they have better grades than most of the students because they know what they are studying for. They know their responsibilities and they are doing their best to finish school and get a job as soon as possible. There is no such thing as drinking the first year and then studying the second. They all know for what they came for. Knowledge."

"I didn't know that."

"Do you want to hear the best part?" Bilbo only nodded. "Since our government discovered they are doing so well they decided to pay for their schooling and cover all their expenses of living accommodations, under the condition that they finish school without repeating a year. If I understand correctly you currently don't have a partner?"

"No, I don't."

"We usually accept couples. It makes things easier for us, them and their children. But I don't see any problems with having you there, if you want to come of course."

Bilbo just stared at him, unsure what to think. This was the best thing that has happened in a while. He would go to college and Theo would be able to go with him. What could be better?

"Bilbo," the dean interrupted, "I need your answer."

"Yes!" said Theo and Bilbo almost let out a laugh.

"Yes. It's yes! Of course I want to come. This is more than I ever hoped for."

"Excellent. My secretary will give you everything that you'll need to apply, with all the brochures and all the information you'll need. Think about it again and if this is what you really want send us your application. We'll do everything else and get to you as soon as possible."

"That sounds great," smiled Bilbo, his heart pounding in his chest with excitement.

"I would advise you to take a few classes during the summer. The campus isn't that full and it will be easier for you to get accustomed to living there. And it would also mean few classes less during the school year, meaning you won't have that much work."

"I'll think about it, I promise." Bilbo stood up and followed dean to the doors. "Again, thank you for this."

"You are more than welcome." They shook hands and then Bilbo left.

:::

He got home two hours later. Needless to say his mother was worried sick about him, not knowing where he'd gone when he'd said he was planning on staying home.

"Finally!" Belladonna said when Bilbo walked in with Theo. "Where were you? I thought you said you were staying home. And what happened to your shirt?"

"I was, but then I got this phone call and decided to go. As for my shirt – this is what happens when Theo eats ice-cream. I took him out to celebrate."

Belladonna smiled warmly before reaching for Theo. "I can watch him while you change."

"Thanks," said Bilbo and hurried up the stairs, but Belladonna stopped him.

"You said you two were celebrating. What exactly were you celebrating?"

"Going to college," Bilbo smiled.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

You keep spoiling me with your comments and them I want to make it up to you and post chapters sooner... But I can't because I want to keep my updates regular and sadly this is the only way that I can make that happen.

But thank you so much for the amazing response!

Next chapter: Thorin continues being a jerk (sorry) and Bilbo meets someone new. Friend or foe?


	4. Chapter 4

The Chance of Love

Chapter 4

* * *

Bilbo was fuming inside. This couldn't be happening. On the other hand he shouldn't be surprised. Thorin always knew how to be difficult. But this time it wasn't about him, it was about Bilbo.

"Can you just think about this for a minute?!"

"I did-"

"For a whole ten seconds," Bilbo yelled at him. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Are you really going to take it away from me? Could you be any more selfish than this?"

"I'm not stopping you!" Thorin said defensively. "I never said you can't go. If you want to go, then be my guest, enjoy it."

"So I can take Theo with me?" Bilbo asked, a little confused since this fight was all about Thorin not allowing him to take Theo away.

"Out of the question," Thorin cut back sharply.

"Then why did you say I can go?"

"It's your life, you can do whatever you want, but you are not taking Theodore away from here."

Bilbo didn't miss how Thorin used 'here' as from this place, instead of 'me', but decided to ignore it. He knew that Thorin cared about Theo as much as he did, he just didn't show it. "It's not like you'll miss him, you hardly see him." Bilbo knew he shouldn't have said that, but what was done was done. "It's a five hour drive."

"Seven by bus," Thorin corrected and offered him one of those fake smiles. "And if it's only seven hour drive then I'm sure you won't have any problems coming to visit - that is, if you decide to go. I'm sure Theodore will miss you, after all, you mean the world to him."

Bilbo swallowed hard. When Thorin didn't want him to do something he always played that card. It was low and dirty, but it always made Bilbo feel guilty enough to not do the thing he planned to do. "I would bring him back once a month, even every two weeks if that's what you would want. You would still get to see him and talk to him. We could both be happy with the arrangement. And you spend most of the week on the campus, you wouldn't get to see him anyway."

"Actually, I'm moving back home. It's not that far and I can drive to my classes every morning."

"So you're moving back home because you need someone to clean and cook for you," Bilbo summarized and Thorin shot him a look. There was a moment of silence before Bilbo spoke again. "Can I at least ask you to think about it. I really want to go. I'm sick of working at the grocery store."

"I will think about it," promised Thorin, "but don't expect a different answer. Theodore stays here. The way I see it you have three options. Number one: you can go, but Theodore stays and number two: you can both stay here."

"And number three?" asked Bilbo.

"You can always find another job if you don't like working at the grocery store."

That wasn't something Bilbo expected to hear, but he wasn't shocked. This wasn't the Thorin he once knew. The Thorin he once knew would be excited for him, and would accept the offer to come with him. After all, the apartments were designed for small families and the business classes Thorin was taking were almost the same in the Iron Hills as they were here.

Bilbo didn't want to sound so broken but he just couldn't help himself. "You know, I thought we were in this together. Not like together, together, but more like partners. I thought we were going to help each other out. That we were going to share the responsibility and the consequences. I guess I was wrong." He picked up Theo's bag and headed toward the door. "Thank you for watching him while I was at work."

Bilbo left Thorin's room without looking back or saying anything else. He went to pick up Theo, who was playing with Fíli in the playroom, before they headed home.

"Hey," Fíli smiled. "I think congratulations are in order. Everyone heard," Fíli told him happily. "You must be so excited about getting accepted to college!"

Bilbo sighed and sat down next to his son on the floor who continued to play with his toys. He brushed a strand of hair from his son's face before answering. "I guess I might have spoken about it too quickly."

"What? You didn't get in? I heard you were practically in and that all you had to do was send your application."

"I did get in," Bilbo tried to smile, "but things changed. I will not be going."

"What?! Why not? This is the perfect opportunity."

"True," agreed Bilbo. "But I don't want to leave Theo behind. He's used to living with me, and he's only two, I can't just leave him."

Fíli immediately understood what this was all about. "If you want I can talk to Thorin-"

"No, it's fine," Bilbo interrupted quickly. "We already spoke and decided it would be for the best if I don't go."

"That's bullshit!" Fíli exclaimed and Bilbo shot him a look. He didn't like it when people cursed around Theo, especially now that he enjoyed repeating things. "What I wanted to say is that we both know that it didn't happen like that. Did Thorin threaten you-"

"No, no," Bilbo interrupted again. "Nothing like that. We discussed everything and then made the decision together."

"You know I don't believe you, don't you?"

"I know," Bilbo confirmed with a sigh. "But can we just leave it at that? I don't want anyone to blame Thorin."

"One day Theo will be old enough to understand what happened and he's going to be angry at Thorin anyway. I don't know why you're trying to protect my brother so much. He's a jerk."

Bilbo sent him another look and Fíli just shrugged. "He does what he thinks is the best for Theo. I admit that I was being selfish. What was I thinking? Taking a two-year-old with me to college? Who does that?"

"You weren't being selfish," Fíli told him. "You just want to do the things everyone else does, and going to college is one of them."

Bilbo nodded. "Thank you for playing with him."

"It was a pleasure," Fíli smiled. "After all, he's my favorite nephew."

"He's your only nephew," Bilbo reminded him and Fíli offered him a smile.

After putting the toys away and saying goodbye they finally left. Theo was tired and insisted on Bilbo carrying him. They weren't that far from the house when they met Dwalin and Ori, holding hands and looking completely in love with each other.

"Bilbo!" Ori greeted, all excited, but Bilbo shushed him. Theo was already half asleep in his arms. "Where are you going? We are just headed over to Thorin's, but decided to take a walk since it's warm enough. We haven't talked in ages! How have you been? And look at how cute Theo is! Isn't he beautiful?" Ori asked and tugged at Dwalin's hand like a child, but Dwalin didn't even move.

"I'm fine," answered Bilbo, not quite knowing where to start. "We were just there, now we're heading home because someone is tired," he explained and looked fondly at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Well, next time call me when you visit Thorin. I want to spend some time with Theo. I never get to see him. And we have to talk, we haven't done that in a while."

"I wasn't visiting, I was picking Theo up after work. But I will call you the next time I leave him there, I promise."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Ori exclaimed. "Congratulations! We all heard you got accepted to college." Bilbo wanted to slap himself. How was it possible that everyone found out about it? Yes, it had been a few weeks since the interview, but he'd only got the acceptance letter two days ago. "You must be so excited," continued Ori. "Which makes me wonder what were you doing at work? Shouldn't you be packing? I heard from my friends that orientation week starts in a few days. You'll have to tell me everything about it!"

Bilbo thought for a moment about how to explain to Ori that he wouldn't be going without making this thing awkward. "There has been some change of plans," he started eventually.

"You won't be going to orientation week? I heard that was the most fun part."

"Yeah, I heard that too… But I thought about everything and decided not to go."

"To the orientation week?" asked Ori, but the look on Bilbo's face told him that they were talking about something else. "Oh… Are you sure about that, because I always thought you wanted to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I had a few days to think about it and decided it would be best not to go," he offered Ori a comforting smile. "I'm sure Theo wouldn't like it there, anyway. All the parties, the noise and the drinking. It's best if I stay here." During his speech Bilbo could feel Dwalin's eyes on him, and he knew that Ori's boyfriend didn't believe a word of it. He was sure Thorin had already informed him of everything that had happened.

"If you believe that would be the best-"

"I do," Bilbo said quickly. "I know it's the right thing to do. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to keep going; someone is already asleep and I'm sure he would appreciate a comfortable bed. Enjoy your evening."

:::

Bilbo got home as fast as he could and put Theo to bed before he took a quick shower and headed downstairs. His family was watching TV but he didn't feel like joining them, he needed some time alone. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The cakes his mother baked for him a few days back was still there. What was left was only a small piece, but it was enough.

"I guess it runs in the family," his father said as he entered the kitchen and found him eating the cake. "Whenever we're upset we eat." Bungo took a fork from the drawer and joined him. "Did you and Thorin talk?"

"We did," Bilbo answered.

"And?"

Bilbo swallowed another bite. "I should have done it sooner. Before I sent my application."

"He doesn't want you to go?"

Bilbo shook his head. "He doesn't care about me, he just doesn't want me to take Theo. And there is nothing I can do about it. I won't leave Theo here."

Bungo clenched his fists. "That boy needs someone to give him a piece of mind!"

"Calm down, dad. It's not his fault. He has the same rights to Theo as I do, and if he doesn't want him to leave that's perfectly understandable. He never said I can't go, he just doesn't want me to take Theo."

"Still, he's only thinking about himself. He never once thinks of you! He comes to visit every few days and then leaves. Hardly a father figure, don't you think?"

"It's not my place to judge Thorin's decisions, and I'm not going to force him to come. He has a family, a girlfriend, he goes to college, he has friends… He's busy."

"And you too have a family, and on top of that you have a son," reminded him Bungo. "He's not just your responsibility."

"I can't force Thorin to come here. It has to be his decision."

"I thought things would be different," admitted Bungo. "I thought you two would work together, not against each other."

"Things are the way they are," Bilbo sighed. "I'm going to call them tomorrow morning and tell them I won't be coming to the Iron Hills. I just feel so stupid right now. If I'd asked Thorin first then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

They were sitting in silence for a minute before Bungo spoke again. "You could at least go to the orientation week. If I understood correctly it's only three days. Theodore would survive without you for a few days and so will you."

"There's no point in going if I'm not planning on studying there, now, is there?" Bilbo almost snapped at his father.

"Then take it as a trip. You'll see some new places, meet some new people. It should be fun. You can take a few days for yourself, no one will blame you. And Theodore can stay with us, or with Thorin. Either way I think you should go and have some fun," Bungo encouraged.

"I don't know, dad. I can't just leave-"

"Sure you can," Bungo interrupted. "And it will only be for three days, that's not long. It'll be over in the blink of eye."

Bilbo thought about it. He really wanted to go so what was stopping him? Theo could stay with Thorin for a few days and he would get to experience a normal campus life. Suddenly he became so excited about meeting new people and seeing new places and learning new things. And so the decision was made.

:::

Bilbo knew that Theo was on the verge of crying, but he couldn't allow him to start crying right now, because then he would start crying and he would never leave.

"Story?"

"You already had a story," Bilbo reminded him and ran his fingers through Theo's hair. "It's time for you to go to sleep."

"Not sleepy," Theo protested. "Want home."

"You're staying with your daddy for a few days, remember? And you can sleep in this bed made for big boys."

"Want my bed," Theo demanded and Bilbo almost rolled his eyes. Theo was always complaining about sleeping in his own bed because it was for babies. Now that he had his own bed he wanted the old one.

"You are going to have so much fun with daddy and Fíli and Kíli," promised him Bilbo. "Now try to go to sleep."

"Stay here."

"I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep," promised Bilbo and placed a kiss on Theo's head. "Now go to sleep."

Theo didn't go to sleep. He kept his eyes open and held Bilbo's hand not wanting to let him go. Bilbo kept glancing to his watch. If he didn't leave soon he'd miss his bus. He had only one option left. He climbed into bed with Theo, knowing that the boy would fall asleep in no time. And that was exactly what happened. Ten minutes later Bilbo kissed Theo for the last time before silently leaving the room.

"Don't worry Bilbo, we'll take care of him," Dana said and Bilbo wanted to snap at her to leave his child alone but Thorin interrupted him.

"Come, I'll drive you. I know you're already late."

"Thanks," muttered Bilbo before he followed Thorin to the car.

They drove in complete silence for the first few minutes until Bilbo decided to speak and give Thorin some last minute instructions.

"I don't want her anywhere near my son. Do I make myself clear?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "She's staying at my place, I think what you're asking will be a little hard to do."

"I don't care. I don't want here anywhere near my son without supervision. I don't trust her. Also, you are not allowed to sleep naked or to have sex. I don't want Theo to come into your room and see you two doing it."

"Why would he come to my room?"

"Because he's two, and this is the first time I left him at your place for more than twelve hours and he might get scared and he'll need you. That reminds me – you need to keep your doors open so he can come to you. And if you wake up go check on him because if he has a nightmare he will be too scared to leave his bed so make sure he has his plushy and you'll have to stay with him until he falls asleep."

"Okay, okay, I can handle him for a few days. Don't worry, he's two. How hard can it be?"

Bilbo sent Thorin a look. "Don't allow him to play with your phone unless you are there with him. And if he wants he can call me anytime he wants."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not dumb."

"I mean it Thorin. If he wants to call me in the middle of the night you have to call me."

Thorin parked the car. "It's not rocket science," he reminded Bilbo. "But don't worry, I've got it. Don't allow Dana near my son and make sure he has everything he needs." Bilbo wanted to protest but Thorin interrupted him. "You'd better go. I'll see you in a few days."

"And call me in the morning."

"I will," promised Thorin. "Now go!"

:::

The bus ride was uneventful. The bus was almost empty so Bilbo was sitting comfortably, listening to the light music. He wanted to sleep but he just couldn't. His mind was constantly drifting back to Theo and the fact that his son might need him right now. He checked his phone at least a hundred times to make sure he didn't accidentally miss a call, but nothing happened. He sat alone by the window for almost seven hours. The only thing he could see were the lights in the distance since he was travelling in the middle of the night. This would be so much more interesting if he could see the landscape around him.

The bus came to a stop not far from the campus and Bilbo was eager to get out of the bus and stretch his legs a little. Even though it was summer it was much more colder outside and Bilbo had to pull out a hoodie before making his way to the dormitories.

He couldn't see much since it was really dark outside but the things he could see were even better than he imagined them. He slowly made his way to the main building with an entry sign. To his surprise everything was quiet and with the exception of a few lights everywhere was dark. He focused back on the task which was getting his room key and getting some sleep. So he pushed the doors opened and entered dimly lit reception room.

One of the students was half awake, sleeping lightly in the chair behind the desk.

"Hello," Bilbo greeted softly and the man jolted awake.

"I'm awake! Sorry, who are you?" the man asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins. I'm here for the orientation week," Bilbo explained quickly. "I got a note that my room is in this building."

"Give me your papers and I'll sign you in." The man behind the desk yawned again as Bilbo handed over the papers and waited for his key.

"Here you go," said the man. "Third floor," he added as he gave Bilbo the key. Before Bilbo could thank him a tall, dark-haired student entered the building. Bilbo felt his knees weaken at the sight of that gorgeous student. "Hey man, he's new," called the man behind the desk and caught the newcomers attention. "Show him to the third floor, will you."

The man smiled and approached Bilbo. "Welcome to the Iron Hills," he said and picked up Bilbo's bag.

"Y-You don't need to do that," stammered Bilbo. He could feel his cheeks turning red from the embarrassment.

"Just let me do it," smiled the man and stole the key from Bilbo's hand. "Come, it's this way."

Bilbo didn't know what else to do except follow him.

"312," said the man and offered another smile that made Bilbo blush even more. "Third floor, room twelve. Are you here for the orientation week?"

Bilbo didn't even hear his question. "W-What?" Stop staring at him, he mentally scolded himself as he followed him up the stairs. It's rude!

"I asked if you are here for the orientation week?" Bilbo stumbled on the stairs and the man caught him in the last moment before he fell. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay."

"Yes," Bilbo said out of a sudden.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked if I'm here for the orientation week and my answer is yes."

The man nodded before he pushed the doors open and led Bilbo to the room with the number twelve written on it. He unlocked the doors and put Bilbo's bag inside before stepping aside and allowing Bilbo to enter. Bilbo turned on the light and stared at the stranger leaning on the doorframe not knowing what to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask you-"

"Ihaveababy," Bilbo quickly blurted out. Nice move, a voice in his head whispered. He really blew it this time. What was he thinking? Telling a complete stranger he had a baby. That was just stupid. "I mean," Bilbo tried to correct first impression, "he's not a baby anymore, he's two." That should turn the guy completely off. Who in their right mind would want to have anything with him when he came with a child attached?

"Alright, Ihaveababy," the guy laughed and Bilbo wanted to die from embarrassment. "What I wanted to ask is your name."

"Bilbo. It's Bilbo. My name is Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo quickly explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bilbo Baggins," the guy said and reached for the doorknob. "Sleep well, and don't forget that you are supposed to be in front of the main hall tomorrow at nine. Don't be late," he added with a smile and close the doors before Bilbo had a chance to protest or ask for his name.

Bilbo immediately opened the door, but he was too late. The mysterious guy was already gone and he had made such a fool of himself. And how did that guy know where were they meeting? This was all very confusing. But one thing was clear. Bilbo hadn't had a crush like that on someone ever since he met Thorin.

:::

When Bilbo woke up the next morning he wasn't in his own bed with Theo sleeping in the next one. He was far away from his son and though it pained him a little to admit it, he really enjoyed waking up without any real responsibilities for the day.

He enjoyed a few more minutes of just lying on the bed before he got up and got ready for the day.

He made his way to the dining hall and got his breakfast when his phone finally rang.

"Hello?" he answered, all excited knowing who to expect on the other side. He heard Thorin grumble about something before he was put on speaker.

"You can talk to him," he heard Thorin say from the distance.

The was a few seconds of silence before Bilbo heard the most perfect thing in the world.

"Papa?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Bilbo couldn't help but smile at hearing Theo's voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes!"

"That's very good."

The next thing he heard was Thorin taking the phone away and turning off the speaker. He could hear Theo whine in protest. "You'll have it back," Thorin said to Theo before speaking in the phone to Bilbo. "No it's not good and he didn't sleep well. He woke up in the middle of the night and came crying into my room."

"Poor thing."

"And he didn't stop crying until he was allowed to sleep in my bed. Please don't tell me you allow him to sleep with you."

"Of course I don't, don't be ridiculous. Wait, I thought Dana was there. Don't tell me-"

"No," quickly interrupted Thorin. "She left because Theodore didn't stop crying. Let me tell you that she wasn't happy."

"Want papa!"

"Wait a moment, please," Bilbo heard Thorin tell Theo. "So, no. We didn't sleep well."

"I think Theo did," answered Bilbo and Thorin knew he was smiling. "Give the phone back to him please."

Thorin did as he was asked and Bilbo talked with Theo for the next ten minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. He was happy that his son was okay and that he was giving Thorin hell. Serves him right for not knowing what to do.

Bilbo finished his breakfast before he made his way to the main hall. It was almost nine and there was a group of thirty students his age waiting for the tour of the campus. It didn't take long before he was able to join the conversation of the group and meet a few new people.

That was until their tour guide showed up and Bilbo lost his ability to speak.

"Hello everyone! My name is Adrian and I'll be showing you around today. Welcome to the Iron Hills."

Bilbo's ears turned red when Adrian – that was the hottie's name apparently – locked eyes with him and offered him one of those smiles.

"So if you'll just follow me, I have a lot to show you!"

Bilbo couldn't believe his luck. What were the chances that the same guy who showed him to his room was now showing him the campus ground? And why in the world did he keep staring at him and offering him those smiles? It was annoying! And it was also cute! And it would have taken Bilbo all day to figure it out if one of the girls hadn't pointed out to him that their 'tour guide' was flirting with him. And suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

I'm so sorry you had to wait this long.

Thank you for all your lovely comments!

Next chapter: Bilbo hits rock bottom. What will Thorin do?


	5. Chapter 5

The Chance of Love

Chapter 5

* * *

Bilbo didn't mind it; he didn't mind at all that that Adrian guy was flirting with him. He was actually enjoying it. The only problem was that it was really hard to focus on the things that they were being shown instead of staring at the hot stranger from last night. Luckily the tour was over before lunch, and it was just in time because Bilbo was getting quite hungry. He was invited to lunch by some of his new friends, but that group quickly disappeared when Adrian joined them. Some of the girls even chucked and waved at him when he was left alone with the older student.

"Sooo…" Adrian drawled out and Bilbo turned around to look him in the eyes. "Do you like it here or did I fail to impress you?"

Bilbo studied him for a second. "I quite like it here. It's different from where I come from."

"Good different or bad?"

"I haven't decided yet," Bilbo smiled.

"Then let me take you to lunch so that you'll be able to decide."

"I don't know," said Bilbo cheekily. "I don't know you."

"Come on," laughed Adrian. "You've known me for almost twenty-four hours, that should be more than enough." Bilbo couldn't help but laugh. "Besides I know a place where they serve excellent food. I promise you'll like it."

"Fine. Lead the way."

It was a short walk, not more than five minutes and Bilbo really enjoyed talking with Adrian. He found out he was twenty-three years old and that he was studying geology. This would be his last year and he was here for summer classes.

"Here we are," Adrian said proudly.

"Seriously? Fast food?" Bilbo questioned skeptically.

"Of course. Everyone likes fast food, and since I don't know you enough it was a safe pick. When I get to know you better I'll take you wherever you want."

Bilbo sent him a look. "You sound very sure of yourself."

"Of course."

"And what makes you think I like fast food?"

Adrian shrugged. "Everyone likes it."

"I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"Why? Your ass is a little bony," Adrian commented before walking inside.

Bilbo rolled his eyes before he followed him inside and found a table. Was he really attracting idiots? Adrian joined him a few minutes later, bringing two hamburger and a large portion of fries.

"Enjoy," he said before taking a bite.

Bilbo looked skeptically at the hamburger in front of him.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that," Bilbo answered quickly. "I'm just trying to eat healthy." Adrian looked at Bilbo expectantly and Bilbo gave in and took a bite.

"How is it?"

"Very good, actually," said Bilbo with his mouth full. Adrian wanted to say something but Bilbo's phone rang. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Adrian nodded as he watched Bilbo answer his phone.

"Yes? Hello sweetheart!" He listened to Theo for a minute. "That's very good! Did you call to tell me anything else?" Bilbo mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Adrian as Theo continued to speak. "Okay. Have fun. I'll call you in the evening. Bye."

They sat in complete silence for a few moments.

"Boyfriend?" asked Adrian and Bilbo shook his head.

"My son actually."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Y-Your son? You have a son?" Bilbo nodded in response. "So you weren't joking when you said you had a son?"

"You thought I was joking?" asked Bilbo. He had a feeling this lunch will have an early end.

Adrian nodded. "You have no idea what all people say at those hours." Bilbo just shrugged before he took another bite. "You said he was two?" Bilbo nodded in response not wanting to talk with his mouth full. "So you had him when you were seventeen." It wasn't a question so Bilbo didn't say anything. "Is his… You know… Other father around?"

"No. We broke up. He still comes to visit and right now he's watching him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's better this way."

Adrian noticed how uncomfortable Bilbo has become talking about it. "Let's change the subject. So _do_ you like it here?"

"I like it very much."

"Does it have something to do with me?"

Bilbo sent him a look. "You are very cocky, you know that?"

"I'm just trying to charm you."

Bilbo huffed. "Really?"

"Really. Is it working?"

"Maybe," Bilbo smiled.

He enjoyed the rest of the lunch in Adrian's company. He was a nice change and he was nice and really cocky for most of the time, like he was sure Bilbo liked him. There was no point in denying it - Bilbo liked him and he liked him a lot. He spent the next three days with him. Adrian showed him around the campus in the morning and they spent the afternoons getting to know each other. And before Bilbo wanted it, it was time to return back home.

Those few days that he got to spend with Adrian were fun and he wanted to see him again, but it was time to go back to reality. Back to his son who was missing him more and more and after a few days of not seeing him wanted him back. So Bilbo packed his things and went back home, not telling Adrian that he wasn't planning on coming back.

:::

Theo was having trouble keeping his eyes open even though he knew he would get to see his Papa very soon. It was almost midnight and Thorin had offered to come pick Bilbo up at the bus station and Theo insisted on coming with him. It would be much easier to just leave him at home, but Thorin had to give in to Theo's onslaught of crocodile tears.

When Thorin pointed out that Bilbo was coming back Theo came back to life as if a charger was plugged into him. He tried to wriggle out of Thorin's hold when the bus came to a stop, but Thorin didn't let him go.

The bus stopped and when the doors opened the first to come out was Bilbo. Theo squealed in delight and reached toward him.

"Hello," Bilbo smiled and crossed the distance between them so that he could take Theo from Thorin. "I missed you so much," he told his son as Theo clutched to him like his life depended on it. Bilbo pressed a kiss to Theo's cheek and the two-year-old wrapped his arms around Bilbo's neck and started crying. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here. I promise I won't leave you again," Bilbo tried to soothe him and sent Thorin a sympathetic look.

"Do you want me to get your bag?"

"Yes please," said Bilbo and watched Thorin get his bag. Once the bag was in the car there was only a simple problem of convincing Theo to let go of his shirt so that they could go home.

"You've became quite the expert," Bilbo observed as Thorin strapped Theo into the car seat without any difficulties even when Theo was being extremely difficult and was giving Thorin hell because he wanted to sit with Bilbo.

"We went out together a couple of times and I know how annoying you become if he doesn't sit in the car seat."

"So you did it just to please me, even when I was too far away to notice it or to get angry?"

Thorin closed the car doors after Theo was in the car seat and sent Bilbo a look. "I did it for his safety."

"Of course," smiled Bilbo and got into the car.

Theo calmed down after a few minutes and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"You're taking us home?" Bilbo asked.

"I figured you'd want Theo with you and I don't think he would want to go to sleep without you. All his stuff are in the back." Bilbo only nodded at the given explanation. "I assume you had fun?"

Bilbo had to admit that he was surprised at Thorin's question. He didn't expect anything from him, let alone ask how his trip was. "It was very nice. I met new people and they showed us around campus. You can't imagine how amazing everything looks. The dorms are beautiful. I stayed in one of the rooms but they showed me one of the family apartments and it was small but perfect."

"So you are going back then?"

"No, I'm expected at work on Monday. I'm not going back. It's just that my dad thought it would be a nice experience to go and he was right. I haven't had that much fun ever since Theo was born. I don't know why am I telling you this," Bilbo admitted. "You go to a party almost every weekend. You must think I'm crazy for saying that I had a blast."

Thorin didn't want to talk about it. "It's good to have you back. Theodore really missed you."

"I missed him too. Everything for Theo, right?"

Thorin didn't answer him, knowing it would only provoke a fight between them. The fact that it was always Bilbo who had to sacrifice everything was heavily implied. He had no friends, if you didn't count Fíli and Kíli, he didn't go out to have fun, he wouldn't be going to college. He went to work and took care of Theodore, that was all he did. He was always there when Theo needed him, and if the last few days showed anything they showed how little Thorin knew about his son. He spent so little time with him and because of that he was so adamant to not allow Bilbo to take him away. Because then he would not see him at all.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Theo, it was just that the situation he was currently in didn't allow him to. He would love to spend every day with Theo, and Bilbo, of course, but right now that wasn't possible. He had to stop thinking about it otherwise he would say to hell with everything and kiss the life out of Bilbo. For now he had to help his family; there would be time for everything else later.

The car stopped in front of the house and Thorin helped Bilbo take the sleeping Theo inside and put him to bed while Bilbo greeted his parents.

"Goodnight," he heard them say as he walked downstairs and joined Bilbo in the kitchen.

"Thank you for watching Theo," Bilbo said the moment Thorin joined him. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you and that he didn't cause you any problems with your girlfriend."

"He was alright," Thorin assured him. "You are doing a wonderful job with him. He can be stubborn when he wants to be but other than that he is very well behaved." Bilbo only nodded at Thorin's words. "In these few short days I realized how much I miss him," Thorin continued and caught Bilbo's attention. "What I'm trying to say is, don't take it personally that I don't allow you to take him with you to college, I just don't want to be parted from him. I want you to go, but I'm not willing to give up Theodore for that. I hope you understand."

"Don't worry, I know," Bilbo assured him quietly. The house was quiet and the only ones up were the two of them. "Things are the way they are. I guess that I'm just never on the winning side. I mean look at you," Bilbo tried to smile. "You already finished your second year of college, one more year to go and you'll be able to help your father with his company. Marrying Dana will merge two of the biggest companies in the country. You have a bright future ahead of you."

"We're not engaged or anything," Thorin defended. "They're just rumors." Thorin ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing how to explain it. "I'm sacrificing myself for my family. Do you understand that? I'm not doing this because I want to, but because I _have _to."

"And I have to get up early in the morning," said Bilbo and changed the subject. "Again, thank you for watching Theo. If you want you can come see him whenever you like, it's not like we'll be going anywhere."

Thorin promised to come visit before Bilbo walked him to the door where they said their goodbyes and then Thorin left.

:::

Bilbo was doing his best not to cry. He would not cry. He would not. He would face everything with his head held high. But it was hard, pretending that everything was okay when it really wasn't. Just another bump on the road. No big deal. Except that now he was completely lost and didn't know what to do next. Of course trying to find a new job would be one of the first things he was planning to do, though he knew that the chances were slim. Who would be willing to hire him with high-school education? He knew the answer to that. Especially now that the Durins' company had laid off so many workers, mostly in management, but still, he couldn't compete with skilled workers with years of experience and proper education.

And Theo would need new clothes and the daycare bill from last month still had to be paid… And that doctor's appointment when Theo got vaccinated – that bill still hadn't come and Bilbo was dreading its arrival. He wouldn't be able to pay it.

He quickly turned away from those thoughts when he approached Thorin's house. He would see his son and that would make him feel better, at least he hoped it would.

"Bilbo," greeted Nola, "what are you doing here so soon?"

"I came for Theo," Bilbo explained as he closed the back door. "Can I get him myself or are they having visitors?"

"Only the boys are home," Nola explained and Bilbo nodded before walking through the kitchen and almost crashing into Thorin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Papa!" came a very excited call from Theo who was in Thorin's arms wearing swimming trunks and had floaties on his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin asked immediately and Bilbo forced himself to meet his eyes instead of staring at Thorin's broad chest.

"I came to pick up my son."

"You left him here not an hour ago," Thorin pointed out.

"Is his bag upstairs?" Bilbo asked as he walked past Thorin but the latter caught his arm.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Thorin!" Kíli came running into the hose completely drenched leaving a wet trail behind him. "The water is amazing! What is taking you so long? Oh, hi Bilbo."

"Here take him," said Thorin and gave Theo to Kíli. "I need to talk with Bilbo."

"Don't get him wet," quickly said Bilbo. "We're leaving."

Thorin watched Bilbo run up the stairs, no doubt trying to get away as soon as possible. "You're not allowed to take him in the pool without adult supervision," Thorin told his younger brother. "Did I make myself clear?" he asked when Kíli wanted to protest.

"Fine, we'll wait for you," Kíli promised before Thorin went upstairs after Bilbo. "They're no fun," Kíli whispered to Theo and took him outside allowing Bilbo and his brother to talk in peace. Thorin followed Bilbo up to his room where he found him packing Theo's things. It was more than obvious that something happened that got Bilbo so upset and Thorin was determined to found out what. He closed and the doors behind him and cleared his throat to get Bilbo's attention.

"I think that's all," Bilbo said quickly and stuffed Theo's shirt in the bag. He wanted to leave but Thorin was standing between him and the doors and he knew he was trapped.

"What happened?" asked Thorin. "Theodore was supposed to stay with me this morning while you were at work, and now, here you are. Not even an hour later you're back trying to take him away from me."

"Nothing happened. I just came for my son because I want to spend the day with him."

"I repeat – you were supposed to be at work."

"Yes Thorin, I know! I was supposed to be at work! But I'm not! Can you let it go?"

"Did something happen while you were at work?"

"No. Can I please go?" Bilbo asked and tried to push past Thorin.

"Did they change your schedule? Are you working in the afternoon?" Bilbo tried to pull his arm from Thorin's hold with little success.

"I just want you to tell me what happened," Thorin said quietly.

Bilbo yanked his arm from Thorin's grip before fixing him with a glare. "I got fired! Now you know. Happy?!"

Thorin needed a moment to understand what Bilbo was saying. "What? Why?"

"Hm, I don't know, Thorin! Maybe because I have a high-school education and since I'm not a student I can't work there anymore! Does that make sense to you or would you rather I wrote it down for you?!"

"You don't need to yell at me."

"Then maybe you should have let me go sooner! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my son."

Bilbo wanted to leave but Thorin stopped him again. "It's warm enough and I promised him we'd go swimming in the pool."

"And I promised my parents to help them pay the bills this month and look how it all turned out. I'm sorry, this is not your fault or your concern," said Bilbo quietly. "I just want to take Theo and leave. I can't stay here and I will go crazy if I go home alone. I promise to bring him tomorrow morning and you can spend the whole day in the pool with him if you want."

Thorin nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

:::

Telling Theo they had to leave was the easy part. Watching him pout for the rest of the day, not so much. But Bilbo couldn't stay, he needed to leave and he needed Theo with him so that he would keep his mind occupied. It came as a surprise when he was told he can't work at the grocery store anymore; not even his mother knew. There was nothing he could do except take his things and leave.

He needed a job. Any job would be fine, but the problem was that it was impossible to get one. If you were a student looking for a job they had no problem hiring you. But if you were a single parent with no intention to continue your schooling, that was something else.

Thorin was willing to help. He offered to watch Theo while Bilbo spent day after day looking for a job, without any success. By the end of the week Bilbo was exhausted and completely down.

"You should take the bus," Thorin advised him when he came for Theo in the evening. Thorin was getting ready to go out with his girlfriend when Bilbo came for their son. "He's already asleep. We had an exciting day and he was exhausted. He fell asleep the minute I put him down."

Bilbo collected Theo's stuff and put them in the bag. "I think I'll walk."

"He's asleep-" Thorin tried to repeat only to be interrupted.

"Yes, Thorin, I heard you the first time," Bilbo snapped at him.

"Then why don't you-"

"Because I don't have any money! I know that this is a little hard for you to understand but I'm completely broke. I had to pay the bill for the doctor's appointment Theo had a few weeks ago yesterday and even though it's hard to believe, I can't afford a bus ride home."

Thorin honestly didn't expect to hear that. "You had no luck finding a job?"

"No," sighed Bilbo. "There are a few places I haven't asked yet, but I don't think I'll get a different answer." He tried to put a brave face on, but he knew Thorin didn't buy it. "I'll try again tomorrow. I should go. I know you have a date tonight and I don't want to disturb you. Thank you for watching Theo and enjoy your evening."

:::

The next few days weren't any better and with each day gone Bilbo was getting more and more desperate. He wasn't able to find a job and he knew that by sitting at home he was only a burden to his parents. Theo got to spend more time with Thorin and soon Bilbo realized that his son didn't need him as much as he thought he did. Thorin was able to take care of him without any difficulties and with each passing day Theo was having more trouble saying goodbye to him.

For Bilbo this couldn't get any worse. He lived for his son and the fact that Thorin wasn't capable of taking care of him. But now everything changed. In two short weeks Thorin got Theo completely under control. He wasn't afraid anymore that he'd do something wrong and he didn't allow Theo's crocodile tears to manipulate him. When he said something he meant it and Theo obeyed without protest. The roles switched and now Thorin was the doting parent and Bilbo was the crazy person who left him in the morning and came to pick him up in the afternoon.

After three weeks Bilbo finally admitted defeat.

His heart was breaking but he had no other choice. He had to talk to Thorin and explain everything. He was hoping that his ex-boyfriend would understand his decision and to his surprise Thorin really did. So it was settled. He was going to college. If it sounded as a reward at the beginning, it now felt like a punishment. Something he needed to do because he had no other choice. He was leaving his family behind, he was leaving his son behind and that hurt the most. Theo was going to stay with Thorin who wasn't planning on taking summer classes and decided to spend the summer at home. In the fall when he was to return back to school Theo would spend the day in daycare and then someone – Thorin promised it would be him – would pick him up in the afternoon. Or at least that was the plan.

Bilbo would return home every month for a few days and Theo would get to spend them with him. He would also be able to call his son every day and see him over Skype. But that was it. He wouldn't be able to afford to come back more than once a month. He made a few calls and found a job near campus, but even though he wouldn't have to pay for his classes and his room he would still have to pay for food and everything else he would need. Not to mention that Thorin asked him to pay half of the bill for Theo's daycare every month. What a bastard! Bilbo never asked for his help when Theo lived with him and he was always short on money. Now that his son would live with one of the richest families in the country Bilbo would have to pay for the most expensive daycare one could find in town. Sadly he was in no position to complain or make demands. He would just have to find a way to get to money.

Everything was arranged in a few short days. All of Theo's things were moved to Thorin's house and all that was left to do was to say goodbye. At first Theo was excited to stay with Thorin over the night, but then he started asking questions and everything went downhill from there. He asked why they moved all of his toys and took all of his things. Bilbo found some excuse for that. But when asked when he was coming to pick him up the next day he couldn't lie and told his son that he was staying with his daddy for a while. For Theo it wasn't enough and he wanted to know how many days was a while and Bilbo told him that it was for some time. And that was when the crying started.

As much as Theo got used to spending time with Thorin, he still wanted Bilbo for everything that went wrong. If he fell, if he got scared… He always called for Bilbo. And now Bilbo was telling him he was leaving and that he had to stay with daddy, and Theo was crying his eyes out.

"You're going to miss your bus," Thorin reminded him from where he was standing at the doorway watching Bilbo trying to calm their crying son. Theo was already put to bed and Bilbo hoped that Theo would fall asleep before he would have to leave. The last thing he wanted to do was leave while his son was crying. He didn't want Theo to think he was abandoning him.

"Yes, Thorin, I know," said Bilbo before turning back to Theo who continued to cry in Bilbo's shirt, not wanting to let go.

"I offered to drive you to the bus station, but if we don't leave now we won't get there in time."

"I know. Just give me a couple more minutes."

"We don't have a couple more minutes. Just leave him, he'll calm down, or he'll exhaust himself and fall asleep."

Bilbo looked at his watch. He would miss his bus if he didn't leave. "I have to go," he told Theo and removed Theo's hands from his shirt, "or I'll miss my bus. I love you very much." He pressed a kiss to Theo's head and put him back on the bed and tucked him in. For a moment Theo's crying stopped and Bilbo thought that it was finally over. "I'll call you every day, okay?" Theo just stared at him and Bilbo hoped he wouldn't start crying.

"Ready?" asked Thorin again.

"Be good for daddy." Bilbo pressed a kiss to Theo's forehead, stood up and made his way to the door.

"Go to sleep," Thorin told him, before turning the lights off. He left the doors opened ajar and followed Bilbo who was doing his best not to start crying.

They didn't even made a few steps when Theo came crying after them. "Papa!"

Bilbo turned around immediately and scooped the crying child up in his arms. "I'm here, I'm here."

Theo wrapped his arms around his neck with no intention of letting go.

"You'll miss your bus," said Thorin angrily.

"I'll go in the morning," answered Bilbo and took Theo back to his room.

"You'll miss your classes if you leave in the morning."

"I can't just leave him. He needs me and I won't leave him like this."

Thorin tried to stay calm so he left Bilbo alone with their son. Bilbo took Theo back to his room and sat down on the bed. Theo refused to let go of him and decided to stay in his arms as long as he could. Bilbo ran his fingers through his son's hair and after ten minutes Theo calmed down, though he still refused to be put down on the bed.

Thorin returned while Bilbo was telling Theo a story, trying to get him to sleep, but without any success. The two-year-old was determined to not fall asleep and he continued to clutch to Bilbo as hard as he could.

"Time for bed, buddy," said Thorin and Theo tightened his hold on Bilbo. When Thorin approached him to put him in bed the crying started again and it was Bilbo's job to calm him down.

Thorin tried to be patient, he really did, but if they continued doing this the way Bilbo wanted Theo would never fall asleep. Thorin came back a couple of times in the next hour and a half and each time Theo started crying and refused to let go of Bilbo. And with each time Thorin came back he was more and more irritated to the point when he had enough.

He marched into the room and pulled Theo for Bilbo's arms before the latter could even voice a complaint.

"Thorin!" called Bilbo and hurried after Thorin down the stairs. Theo crying his eyes out and reaching for Bilbo. "Thorin! Where are you going? Thorin!"

Before Bilbo caught up with him Thorin was already in the garage strapping Theo into the car seat in the back of his car.

"Can you please explain to me what you're doing?" Bilbo demanded.

Thorin ignored him. He was completely focused on Theo who tried to kick him to get away, but Thorin strapped him into the car seat without any difficulties. "Stop crying," he ordered and pointed a finger at Theo's chest. The two-year-old stopped crying only for a moment and Thorin quickly closed the doors before the wailing continued.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked Bilbo quickly.

"W-What? Yes. Why? Thorin? Where are you going?"

Thorin ignored him and made his way to the other side of the car. "Get in," he ordered before he sat in and started the car. Bilbo had no other choice but to do as he was told.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

I had so much fun today!

Thank you for all your lovely comments!

If you're bored find me on Tumblr.

Next chapter: Thorin moves in and the only one happy about it is Theo.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chance of Love

Chapter 6

* * *

They drove in silence. Theo stopped crying long ago and with the exception of occasional sniffing he didn't make a sound. Bilbo turned around to make sure he was okay every few minutes, but never said anything. He offered a reassuring smile to his son before turning his attention back on the road. Thorin ignored Bilbo's questioning looks. He needed to calm down before he did something that he'd regret later. He knew that Bilbo was probably wondering where he was driving them, but soon everything would make sense.

Thorin drove through the town – taking the long way to Bilbo's house. Or at least that's what Bilbo thought. He didn't know what Thorin had in mind, but when he turned the car to the highway he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Will you please let me know where we're going?" Bilbo asked but Thorin didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the road and continued to drive.

With each hour that passed Bilbo was getting a better idea to where Thorin was taking them.

"You okay, buddy?" Thorin asked when he noticed in the rear mirror how Theo was shifting in his seat. "Do you need anything?"

When Theo refused to answer Thorin finally pulled to a stop at the gas station.

"Do you need to use the loo?" Bilbo asked and Theo nodded.

"I'll take him," Thorin offered and got out of the car. Bilbo followed, wanting to stretch his legs a little. Thorin walked to the other side of the car and got Theo out of the car seat and lifted him up in his arms. The boy was still wearing his pajamas and was surprisingly still fighting sleep.

Theo started to cry and reached for Bilbo. "Papa…"

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here," Bilbo assured him and cupped his cheek with his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Papa…"

"Theodore I'm sorry," Thorin apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you nor am I angry at you." He wiped the tears from his son's face. "Can you forgive me?" Theo studied Thorin for a moment before nodding an wrapping his arms around his neck. Thorin smiled before placing a kiss on top of his head.

"You should take him to the toilet before he falls asleep," told him Bilbo. "He looks exhausted."

Thorin returned a couple of minutes later with an already sleeping Theo in his arms.

"You didn't have to do it, you know," Bilbo said as he put socks on his son's feet while he was sleeping in his father's arms. "I would have taken the bus in the morning. It'll be even harder for Theo to leave me there."

Thorin looked at the sleeping boy in his arms before speaking. "I packed his bag and few of his toys, if you haven't noticed."

"I did. Though I don't understand why. He doesn't need all that stuff for driving me to school and then going back."

"He's not going back," Thorin informed him and Bilbo's jaw dropped.

"I don't understand…"

"He is staying there with you. He's not going back with me. I'll send the rest of his stuff later."

Bilbo just stared at Thorin for the next couple of seconds. "You said you don't want me to take him away from you-"

"I did."

"Then why-"

"Because he needs _you _more than he needs me." Bilbo stared at Thorin for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I'll stay a day so that you get both settled and then I'll leave."

"Thank you," said Bilbo after a minute. "You have no idea how much it means to me that Theo gets to stay with me."

"I do know," Thorin corrected. "I will be the one who won't get to see him."

Thorin's words hurt, but not in the way they hurt a week ago. Now it was Bilbo who would be keeping Theo and Thorin was the one who wouldn't. Bilbo knew exactly how Thorin felt right now but he decided not to say anything about it. Thorin made that decision and Bilbo wouldn't risk him changing his mind.

:::

They didn't speak much for the rest of the ride mainly because Theo was sleeping, but also because they had nothing to talk about. There was nothing Bilbo could say that would make Thorin feel better and Thorin didn't want to assure him he was okay with this because he really wasn't. This wasn't him doing some grand gesture, this was him doing his best for his son.

They arrived around one in the morning and after Bilbo got the keys Thorin took Theo in his arms and followed him into the building.

Bilbo unlocked the doors and turned on the lights of his new home for the next couple of months.

"This is it," he announced as he made his way to the small kitchen and turned the refrigerator on. "You can come inside you know."

Thorin stood at the doorway with Theo in his arms, not really knowing what to think. This 'apartment' was smaller than his room. There was a kitchen, a dining room, and a bedroom all in one room. There were no doors that would divide them, except for bathroom which thankfully was a separate room.

"You said this place was small, but nice. You never said it was this small," said Thorin as he stepped in and looked around.

"What did you expect? A hotel room?"

"No. I just thought it would be… bigger."

"It's big enough for me and Theo. We won't need more. Now help me make Theo's bed so we can put him down and then you can help me make my bed. We'll get the rest of my stuff from your car in the morning."

Thorin wanted to complain about Bilbo bossing him around until something hit him. "Your bed? Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor?" suggested Bilbo as he pulled the bedding from his bag.

Thorin shook his head. "I'm not sleeping on the floor. I drove for the past six hours and tomorrow I have to drive back. My back will kill me."

"There are enough blankets to make you comfortable," Bilbo said as he made Theo's bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," repeated Thorin.

"Your car then."

"Not happening."

Bilbo looked at Thorin and then back to the double bed in the room. He wasn't in the mood the share his bed with Thorin. Especially because Theo's bed was right next to it. Not that he wasn't used to sleeping next to his son, it was just that in the last two years whenever he slept in the same bed as Thorin they usually had sex before. Sleeping with Thorin would just make everything awkward.

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"Then you are free to sleep on the floor. Or my car, if that's what you prefer," Thorin added.

"Fine," snapped Bilbo back. "But you're sleeping on your side of the bed. And keep your hands to yourself!"

"Believe me when I say I have no intention of touching you."

Bilbo put Theo to bed before he went to the bathroom to change. When he came back he found Thorin folding his clothes, wearing nothing else except his underwear.

"W-what are you doing?" stammered Bilbo when he saw him. Thorin looked amazing in his underwear and Bilbo lost his ability to speak when all the blood left his brain. "Put something on!"

"It's hot and I didn't take anything to change with me."

"You can't sleep in your underwear!"

"Why not? We slept naked before."

Bilbo looked at his sleeping son for a second. "Theo is here-"

"Firstly, he saw me naked before and secondly, it's just like wearing swimming trunks," Thorin pointed out before climbing into bed. He lifted the covers up and waited for Bilbo to join him.

"Just stay on your side of the bed," Bilbo told him before joining Thorin under the covers. He way too tired to fight with him. He pulled the covers over himself and turned away from Thorin, showing him his back.

"Goodnight."

"Whatever," Bilbo snapped back as Thorin turned the lights off.

Bilbo had hoped that sleep would come easily, but it didn't. The bed felt strange and he could hear Thorin breathing behind him. It was nerve-wracking! He couldn't believe that he was once able to fall asleep next to him. He kept tossing and turning around looking for a colder and more comfortable position on the bed, without any real success. The bed was too small to be comfortable for two people to be sleeping in it together, except if they were cuddling, which was of course out of the question.

"Will you ever stop," Thorin finally muttered, his voice thick with sleep and Bilbo felt proud of himself that he managed to keep him awake. "Just go to sleep."

"I can't. This bed it's not comfortable and you're breathing," Bilbo hissed back just above whisper.

"Really? I'm breathing? That's one of the stupidest things I've heard you say."

"What do you want me to say?! You're breathing so loudly that we can count ourselves lucky Theo is still asleep!"

"Leave Theodore out of this," Thorin hissed back. He couldn't believe he was in bed with Bilbo, fighting. "This is between you and me. Or better said: this is your problem."

"How is this my problem? You're the one who's breathing loudly."

"Strangely you never noticed it before!"

Bilbo wanted to snap back when someone called for him.

"Papa?"

The anger immediately left Bilbo, who turned around only to find Theo standing next to the bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can't sleep."

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Bilbo asked softly and Theo nodded in response. He pulled his son on the bed and made space for him between him and Thorin.

"I thought you said you don't allow him to sleep with you," commented Thorin as Theo made himself comfortable on already too small bed.

"I don't," answered Bilbo. "Most of the time," he added quietly as he brushed some hair from his son's face.

"Most of the time?" questioned Thorin. "So with other words: you do allow him to sleep with you."

Theo snuggled closer to Bilbo and put a thumb in his mouth. "Of course I allow him to sleep with me. It's the easiest way to calm him down."

Thorin pulled Theo's thumb out of his mouth and the two-year-old let out a whine of protest, but didn't put it back in as he snuggled into Bilbo's chest. "Right. Now I know why he was so upset when I took him back to his bed when he came crying into my room in the middle of the night. Thank you for that."

"It's not my problem you don't know how to take care of him!"

"Tired," whined Theo before Thorin could say something back.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry," said Bilbo before kissing his head. "Go to sleep. Goodnight, Thorin."

"Goodnight."

:::

Bilbo was first to be up in the morning. Theo and Thorin were sleeping peacefully so he decided to get a few things from Thorin's car and something to eat so that he wouldn't wake them up. When he returned Thorin was already awake.

"Good morning," said Bilbo as he put the things he purchased in the fridge. Some eggs and coffee would make a lovely breakfast.

"Morning," murmured Thorin from the bed, still refusing to get up. "What time it is?"

"Almost seven," informed him Bilbo.

"It's too early and I'm so tired. I want to sleep some more."

"Well you can't. I have to leave soon and you have to watch Theo while I'm gone."

"Why?"

"Because I have my classes this morning, remember? I'm going to find him a daycare by the time I come back, don't worry." Thorin muttered something that Bilbo didn't understand so he decided to ignore it. "Look at it like this: you'll get to spend the entire morning with Theo. You can look around, have some fun… Do whatever you like."

"Can't wait," mumbled Thorin as he got up from the bed. "I want to take a shower."

"You know where the bathroom is," Bilbo told him as he went through the kitchen cabinets trying to find a pan for the eggs. "But towels are in my bag in the car."

"That's your way of saying to get your bags, isn't it?" asked Thorin as he pulled his pants on.

"You can try to be useful a little and get the bags."

"I'm useful," Thorin argued. "I drove you here."

"Just get the rest of the bags from the car, Thorin. And don't forget to bring Theo's stuff. I expect him to be up soon."

"Great," said Thorin under his breath before he pulled a shirt over his head and left.

Bilbo found the right pan for the eggs and started making breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Strange, he thought. It couldn't be Thorin. Firstly, because Thorin wouldn't knock and secondly, because he couldn't be back so soon. Unless he forgot something… Which still wouldn't explain the knocking. Bilbo decided to just open the door and check who it is.

"I knew I saw you," said someone before Bilbo even had the chance to look at that person's face.

"Adrian," Bilbo greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw you this morning, but I wasn't sure if I saw right. So I followed you here. I asked around and they said that a family came in the middle of the night. I thought I was wrong, but still decided to check. And here you are!"

"Here I am," Bilbo smiled awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? I mean, why are you living here and not on the other side of the campus. We could have been neighbors, you know," continued Adrian.

"I'm not alone," said Bilbo. But before he had a chance to fully explain Theo pushed past Bilbo's legs, still wearing his pajamas, and looked up expectantly at Adrian who gaped at him. "This is my son," explained Bilbo. "His name is Theo and he'll be staying here with me. Say 'hi' to Adrian," encouraged Bilbo but the two-year-old just held his hand and stared at the stranger.

"Hi?" said Adrian awkwardly.

"Sorry," apologized Bilbo. "He just woke up."

Adrian nodded. "So you'll be staying here with your son and your…boyfriend?"

"Thorin and I are not together anymore. And to answer your question: only Theo will be staying with me."

"That's great?" said Adrian, not really knowing what to think of all this.

"Daddy!" suddenly called Theo and ran toward Thorin who just came up, carrying all the bags from the car.

"Hey buddy," smiled Thorin as Theo jumped excitedly around him, but his expression fell the moment he saw Bilbo talking with someone. "Theodore, go inside," Thorin ordered and the two-year-old obeyed without protest.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Bilbo informed him as he stepped aside so that Thorin could enter. Bilbo received no answer from him, but the look Thorin sent him told him exactly what he thought.

"That was awkward," said Adrian to break the tension as Bilbo closed the doors so that Thorin wouldn't listen to their conversation. "Were you two always like that?"

"Things between us are…complicated. Please don't ask me to explain it to you."

"I won't ask if you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

"But I would like to see you again," smiled Adrian and Bilbo blushed. "How about getting a cup of coffee with me? Whenever you want. You can bring your son with you, I don't mind."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," admitted Bilbo. "I mean, I would like to get coffee with you, but without Theo. Don't get me wrong, I hardly know you and I need to trust you before I allow you to get close to my son."

"That's okay. So we have a date?"

"We have a date," smiled Bilbo.

The phone numbers were exchanged and then Bilbo excused himself. He had to make breakfast and then get ready for his first day. He promised to call Adrian the moment things would get settled and he would have some free time. Adrian seemed happy with the promise of seeing him in the future and left after saying goodbye.

Bilbo was glowing with happiness when he entered the room. And Thorin hated it.

"You've been here for a few days and you've already found yourself a fuck buddy. I'm not surprised!" commented Thorin dryly and Bilbo had to hold himself back not to slap him on the spot.

"He's not my…" he trailed off when he saw Theo watching them. "I just met him," he continued.

"It didn't look like it," Thorin pointed out. "You looked very familiar with him."

"He asked me to go to lunch with him when I was here last time," Bilbo explained calmly. Yelling wouldn't make things any better.

"And I imagine you didn't tell him you have _a son_?"

"He knows," corrected Bilbo. "He asked to meet him."

"Out of the question!" erupted Thorin. "You can't be in your right mind right now. You can just allow a complete stranger to be around my son!"

"I'm not allowing it. I told him that until I get to know him better and I can trust him I don't want him to spend time with Theo. And stop yelling at me, I did nothing wrong."

"I'm telling you right now that I don't want him anywhere near my son."

"What gives you the right-"

"The same rules apply," interrupted Thorin. "You don't want Dana near him, fine, and I don't want that guy near him. Simple as that."

"Fine," Bilbo sighed.

Thorin studied him for a moment. "Does that mean that you won't see him again?"

"Of course I'm going to see him again. He asked me to get coffee with him and I said yes. You can tell me he's not allowed near Theo, but you can't forbid me to see him. Besides he's the only person who showed some interest in me. He's not looking at me like there's something wrong with me."

_I showed interest in you, _Thorin wanted to say. "I don't think leaving Theo here with you was such a good idea. You promised to take care of him not to sleep around with anyone who shows interest in you."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of him. I was for the past two years and you never had any problems with it. But the moment I met someone who wants to get to know me, I'm suddenly not? Is that what are you trying to say? Because that's how it looks, Thorin. It's either this, or you are such a pig you don't want to see me happy. You moved on, am I not allowed to do the same?"

"You'll end up getting hurt," said Thorin quietly. "And that will affect Theodore."

"When was the last time I've let _any_ of my troubles affect Theo?" Thorin didn't answer him. "I'm going out with Adrian whether you like it or not. I'll make sure that Theo won't come into contact with him again, but that's all I'm promising."

After a minute of uncomfortable silence Thorin went to take a shower without saying anything and Bilbo went back to preparing breakfast with a very excited Theo jumping around him. Apparently his son got enough sleep and was now like a bomb ready to explode. Bilbo couldn't help but to feel at least a little sorry for Thorin who would have to keep him under control for the rest of the day.

The breakfast was awkward affair. Neither Bilbo nor Thorin spoke during it. The only one who seemed happy with having both of his parents around was Theo.

Bilbo left shortly after with a kiss on Theo's cheek and a quick look at Thorin who did his best to ignore him. Bilbo couldn't help but feel bad about their fight and be angry at Thorin at the same time. Did he not deserve the same happiness? Was he supposed to stay alone forever and take care of Theo? That just wasn't fair! He would respect Thorin's wishes and keep Adrian away from Theo, but he wouldn't stop seeing him just because Thorin didn't want him to.

The classes ha had were interesting, but he couldn't really focus on them. His mind keep drifting to Thorin and their son and he couldn't help but think about what they were doing. He wanted to go see them during his lunch break but a few of his new classmates asked him to join them and the offer was too good to say no.

He finally got back to them in the late afternoon. Theo was playing with his toys on their bed and Thorin was doing something on his phone. _Probably texting with his girlfriend,_ his mind supplied.

"Have you eaten?" was the first thing Bilbo asked when he walked in.

"Mhm…"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "You actually prepared a meal?"

"Of course not," Thorin said absentmindedly, not taking his eyes of the phone.

"So you let him starve all day? What's wrong with you?!" Bilbo exclaimed and hurried to check on Theo who didn't even notice him parents fighting.

"We ate outside," informed him Thorin.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"He's not hungry," Thorin told him as Theo shook his head.

Bilbo lifted Theo from the bed and rested him on his hip. "Excuse me if I don't believe you. All I asked you to do was take care of him for a few hours and you couldn't even do that."

"I did take care of him. He's fine," argued Thorin. "It's you who always makes a big deal out of it."

Bilbo rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, looking for a snack. He almost dropped Theo when he saw the cabinets fully stocked. "Don't tell me they deliver groceries here?"

"No," said Thorin plainly. "Theo and I did the shopping."

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a moment not knowing what to think. "You did the shopping?"

"Yes, me and Theo. Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I heard you, I just didn't believe you."

"Down," Theo demanded and Bilbo let him down so he could go back to playing with his toys.

"When are you leaving?" asked Bilbo as he got an apple out of the fridge.

"Did you find him a daycare?"

"I did. You didn't answer me," Bilbo reminded him. "When are you planning to leave? I think you should wait until Theo goes to sleep."

"Hm?"

Thorin wasn't paying attention to anything that Bilbo was saying. "I said you should leave after Theo goes to sleep."

"Hm?" Thorin stood up and finally put his phone down. "Oh, I'm not leaving," he told Bilbo as he joined him in the kitchen area to get something to drink.

"Excuse me?"

"I bought him that pudding that he likes. It's in the fridge."

Bilbo looked surprised. "This isn't about the pudding! And I don't allow him to eat it."

"It won't kill him," Thorin pointed out.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Bilbo questioned as he followed Thorin back to their - no, _his_ bed.

"It means I'm not leaving," Thorin replied lazily as he laid down on the bed next to Theo.

"You can't be serious?!"

"I'm serious. Am I not, Theo?"

"Yes!" the two-year-old smiled and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"You can't possibly stay! What are you going to do? Lay here all day and do nothing?"

"Of course not. I'm taking summer classes here, just like you are."

Bilbo wanted to scream and jump and make a tantrum like a child. "You didn't even apply!"

"Of course I did. If you don't believe me you can ask Theo. He was there with me today."

"Your father will never allow you to go to college here and there's no way he'll pay for this," reasoned Bilbo.

"What the old man doesn't know won't kill him. Besides he won't have to pay for anything. I took care of it." Bilbo stared at Thorin waiting for an explanation. "I went to the administration office, gave them some hearted spiel about my family and how hard it is to live with them and that you are my light at the end of a tunnel… Long story short, I get to stay," Thorin smiled as Bilbo gaped at him. "Oh, and I registered us as a couple. It made things a whole lot easier and we'll get an even bigger place next week. Plus our schedules will ensure that we see each other as little as possible. You have your classes in the morning and I have mine in the afternoon. This way I get to sleep longer in the mornings. Isn't that amazing?"

"No! No, it's not! What were you thinking? You can't stay here!"

"Why? Because of Adrian?"

"This isn't about Adrian! It's about the fact that you are trying to ruin things for me."

"Shush," Thorin hushed him; he was having the time of his life. "This college supports young families. And we are a young family. We have to stick together to raise our son. It's important that we work together and that we create harmony in our home-"

"Oh shut up!" Bilbo cut him off. "You read that in a brochure!"

Thorin offered him a smile. "Whether you like it or not we are a family and whether you like it or not I'm staying here with you both. So I advise you to get used to the idea as soon as possible."

:::

Adrian didn't really know what to think. This whole thing felt weird and he couldn't help but worry for Bilbo who called him at the end of his nerves asking him to meet him as soon as possible. Of course Adrian was happy to receive Bilbo's call so soon but he was hoping it would be under different circumstances.

"Here," he said as he put a cup of tea in front of Bilbo to calm his nerves. "Drink, you'll feel better."

They agreed to meet at the coffee shop near the campus.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

"No problem," said Adrian as he sipped his coffee. "You didn't sound okay and I got worried. Drink it," he encouraged. "You'll feel much better."

"I just can't believe it, you know. I can't believe he would do something like that to me."

"Maybe his intentions are true," said Adrian though he knew almost nothing about Bilbo's ex.

"You don't know Thorin like I do. He doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit him. He did it to annoy me," Bilbo argued.

"That's one of the possible explanations."

"There are no other explanations. He's a pig and I hate him so much! This isn't about Theo or getting education. This is him trying to ruin my life. Can't he just leave me alone already?"

"Maybe," said Adrian quietly.

"Excuse me? You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you… It's just that… Look, while it's possible that Thorin is doing this for Theo, it's also possible he's doing this because he wants to annoy you. He could be doing this to finish at least some classes before returning home, or…"

"Or?"

"He's jealous," shrugged Adrian.

"What?"

"He's jealous," Adrian repeated. "Don't tell me you don't see it. The way he looks and talks to you. I was there with you for a minute maybe and he wanted to kill me because I spoke to you. He's jealous and has that written all over his face. It really couldn't be more obvious."

"Oh…"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

Thank you for all your lovely comments!

If you're bored find me on Tumblr.

Next chapter: Thorin and Bilbo get to spend some time together. Thorin gets a phone-call in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chance of Love

Chapter 7

* * *

"You're jealous!" said Bilbo as he barged into the bathroom where Thorin was giving Theo a bath. Adrian had advised him not to do it; he'd even tried to stop him but Bilbo didn't listen. He needed to talk with Thorin and find out the truth. "You're jealous," he repeated as Thorin lifted Theo from the bath and wrapped him in a towel.

"Go wait for me on the bed," Thorin told Theo and the two-year-old happily ran to his parents bed.

"Answer me," Bilbo demanded as he stood at the doorway preventing Thorin to leave.

"What do you want to know?" Thorin sighed.

"Are you jealous? Are you jealous of Adrian? Is that why you decided to stay here with me and Theo? Because you don't want me to go out with someone else?"

Thorin tried to push past Bilbo, but the younger man didn't move.

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer me, please. Do you love me?"

Thorin fixed Bilbo with a glare. "Even if I tell you, it won't change a thing."

"No, you're wrong," Bilbo argued and once again prevented Thorin from leaving. "It changes everything."

"How? You won't go out with Adrian anymore?"

"If you love me, you need to tell me. Please," he added just above whisper.

"Why?"

"Because I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes to have you. And I'll fight. I'll fight for _us_."

Thorin swallowed a lump in his throat. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I love you," Bilbo admitted quietly. "And I'll love you forever. But I can't fight against whatever you're fighting with alone. I'm not that strong. If there's hope for us to be together then I'll hold on to it as long as possible. But if not… If you don't feel that way, you need to tell me. You can't keep doing this to me. Telling me you love me and then pretend nothing happened between us." Bilbo now had tears falling down his cheeks and Thorin was having trouble holding his back. "Acting jealous when I speak to someone and then act like nothing has happened. Don't you see how much you're hurting me every time you do something like that? If you don't love me you need to let me go…"

Thorin remained silent for a minute and kept his eyes locked with Bilbo's. "I'm in a relationship with Dana," he said quietly. "We decided to get married next summer."

Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment and even more tears fell. When he finally looked up he saw that Thorin was still looking at him so he quickly wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry," Thorin apologized.

Bilbo nodded as he wiped the rest of the tears away. After all this time he finally gathered courage to tell Thorin how he really felt, only to be rejected. Maybe it was better this way. Now he knew things were over between them for good. "Congratulations. I hope you two will be very happy together." He couldn't believe he was able to sound so sincere. Maybe because he was. All he wanted was for Thorin to be happy.

"Thank you. I would still very much like to stay here with you and Theo."

"Of course. You're welcome to stay. He's your son too." Bilbo was doing his best to pull himself back together.

"I won't stay between you and Adrian anymore. If you wish to pursue your relationship with him then you have my blessing. You can take Theo out with you next time so that they'll get to know each other."

"And maybe Theo should spend some time with Dana. She's going to be your wife so you're going to spend a lot of time together. And with all the children you two will decide to have."

Bilbo once again found the ceiling interesting as he continued to look up to avoid looking at Thorin and to hold back his tears.

"I should… I should finish dressing Theo."

"Of course," said Bilbo and stepped aside, allowing Thorin to pass. "And I should make dinner."

Thorin nodded before he went after Theo. "You know," he said as he stooped and looked back at Bilbo for a moment. "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too," whispered Bilbo as he watched Thorin tend to their son.

:::

Thorin was having trouble sleeping that night. Things were finally over between them. _You wanted that,_ his traitorous mind supplied. Gods… He didn't want it. He didn't want to see Bilbo so unhappy. He wanted to kiss him and tell him that he loved him too, and that they could be together forever, but he needed to help his family first. Bilbo would do better without him there. It was about time they let each other go, no matter how much it hurt.

"Can't sleep?" asked Bilbo quietly and Thorin immediately turned around so that he was facing him.

"No," he admitted. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind tonight."

"Yeah, me too," sighed Bilbo.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"You decided to move on," Bilbo reminded him. "If she makes you happy then you should be with her."

"But what if I want to be with someone else?"

"Thorin," sighed Bilbo, not willing to go through the emotional roller-coaster once again. "You told me you're getting married-"

"Nothing is set in stone," Thorin interrupted.

"I know. But you can't keep doing this to me. You can't change your mind every few hours. If you promised to marry her then that's what you should do. You never promised me anything."

"I promised to love you forever, and you did the same. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I never said I stopped loving you, it's just that this love hurts too much. That's why I'm letting it go."

"Just know that I'm doing this for my family. Please don't ask me to explain because I can't, not right now anyway. I just want you to know-"

"I know," assured him Bilbo quietly as their hands found each other. And he did know. They loved each other, simple as that. But something was pulling them apart and they couldn't be together. Maybe the time wasn't right.

After a minute of just lying in bed, holding hands, Bilbo moved closer until he felt Thorin's arm around his waist that pulled him the rest of the way until he was pressed into Thorin's chest. How he missed sleeping like that. He snuggled into Thorin's chest and allowed him to hold him closed as they both slowly drifted to sleep.

:::

A week later Thorin found himself doing the grocery shopping once again, but this time with Bilbo. They moved to a bigger place few days ago and Bilbo was absolutely thrilled to have a fully equipped kitchen. More space meant that Bilbo felt the need to fill every cabinet with food. Thorin rolled his eyes but still accompanied Bilbo to the supermarket. What mattered to him the most was a bigger bed (though he and Bilbo still slept together things weren't as awkward between them as they were before, even when they woke up snuggled together, which happened almost every morning) and the TV they now had. Thorin had to admit he missed watching TV.

"Remind me again, why am I here?"

"I don't know," sighed Bilbo. "You decided to come to make my day miserable."

"Why did you take Theodore with you?" asked Thorin as he followed Bilbo around with Theo in his arms. Their son absolutely hated sitting in the shopping cart. "You could have just left us at home."

"I wanted Theo with me. Is that such a bad thing? Besides, someone needed to do the shopping since all you can do is complain every day that you don't have bread for breakfast and that you're running out of coffee. Since I'm free this morning I decided to grant you a wish and bring you bread for breakfast."

"But I'm here with you," pointed out Thorin. "I don't see how you're doing me a favor."

"If you'd stayed at home then this would be a favor." Bilbo continued to push the shopping cart as he checked the list. "We need milk and tea. And Theo is running out of nappies."

"No nappies," protested the two-year-old.

"You're still having trouble during the night so we are buying you nappies," told him Bilbo. Theo made a face and Thorin couldn't help but laugh. Their son was exactly like Bilbo when he didn't like something.

"So that's it? That's all we need?"

"Sugar, flour… I need a new toothbrush," Bilbo went on. "Porridge for Theo."

"Why doesn't he get cereals for breakfast like most of the children his age do?"

"Because it's full of sugar and the last thing I want is an energy bomb. Besides, he likes porridge, don't you Theo?"

Theo shook his head. "Yuck!"

"See, he doesn't like it."

"He still eats it," Bilbo answered back.

"Because you give him no choice. I don't understand why you worry so much. I spend the mornings with him. If he becomes hyperactive then he'll be my problem to deal with."

"I want him to start the day with something healthy."

"You are a hypocrite, you know that. You put so much sugar in your tea in the morning, and those chocolate bars you've been hiding…" Bilbo just stared at Thorin. "Yes, I know about those too."

"It's none of your business what I eat for breakfast."

"Then don't force Theo to have porridge for breakfast. It won't hurt him if he actually gets something good to eat for a change."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and pushed the cart forward. He wasn't even looking where he was going because watching Thorin with Theo and being very angry at him seemed like a better thing to do.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry," Bilbo apologized quickly and turned around to see who he'd hit. "Adrian? What are you doing here?"

"You better watch where you're going, Speed driver," smiled Adrian. "You're going to kill someone with that."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Clearly."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Adrian shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? Came to buy a few things I need. You came alone?"

"No, I'm here with Theo and Thorin," Bilbo said and motioned to the pair.

"Oh," said Adrian with surprise. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Adrian, it's nice to meet you."

Thorin shifted Theo in his arms so that he could shake Adrian's hand. Bilbo knew it was too good to be true. "The same," said Thorin with as much sarcasm as possible.

"You could have at least say it like you mean it," Bilbo hissed at him, completely ignoring Adrian's presence.

"Why? I don't mean it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find something extremely unhealthy for my son's breakfast."

Bilbo watched Thorin walk away with anger burning inside him. He was furious!

"He's nice," commented Adrian dryly. "You two seem to be getting along better. Finally worked out your differences?"

"Nope," answered Bilbo. "We're still at each other's throats."

"That's always nice to hear," Adrian smiled as he joined Bilbo while he did the shopping. "Theo seems happy to have you both around."

"He does, doesn't he," Bilbo wondered. "I think he's the only one truly happy that me and Thorin live together." It was true, Theo was very pleased to have both his parents around. But most of all he was happy to have their full attention, that was when they were not arguing with each other, not that he minded. But for Bilbo and Thorin living together with Theo wasn't as easy as they'd thought especially because their son knew exactly who to ask when he wanted something. Most of the arguments of the past week were about that. Bilbo insisted on one thing, Thorin on something completely different. It was crucial that they appeared like they agreed on everything because Theo knew exactly which of his parents would allow something while the other wouldn't.

"And you? Are you happy?"

Bilbo sighed as he pushed the cart and Adrian followed him. "I like it here. The classes are interesting and I've met some really nice people-"

"I meant if you are _happy_," Adrian interrupted. "The last time we saw each other you were angry at Thorin-"

"He's getting married," Bilbo informed him quickly. There, it was out now, there was no need for him to pretend anymore. "They're getting married next summer." He forced out a laugh. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I know I shouldn't be upset about this but it just makes me so angry. I've lost him, I've lost him for good. I'm happy that he has found someone to share his life with, I'm just angry it's not me. I'm angry because I wasn't enough."

Adrian didn't know what to do or say next. He wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do or if his comfort would be welcomed by Bilbo. Luckily it was Bilbo who closed the distance between them and hugged him. Adrian wrapped his arms around Bilbo's shaking body, knowing he needed someone to hold him close.

They stood there for a minute until Bilbo pulled away and apologized. "I'm sorry, this was really inappropriate. We hardly know each other and I'm sharing all my problems with you. I shouldn't have done that."

Adrian took Bilbo's hands in his. "You don't have to apologize. I understand, and I'm glad I can offer you some comfort. I want you to tell me all your troubles, I want to be there for you, if you'll have me."

"I-I…" stammered Bilbo. "It's too soon and I hardly know you. Besides, you have absolutely no idea what would you be dealing with. Because it's not just me, there's also Theo and Thorin and…"

Bilbo finally stopped talking when Adrian pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I think I can get your son to like me and Thorin is not as intimidating as he thinks he is. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance."

Bilbo studied Adrian for a moment before speaking. "We could start by being friends," he offered.

"I would like that very much."

"You can invite me to a cup of coffee tomorrow, after classes."

Adrian smiled at him. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee tomorrow with me?"

Bilbo's mood brightened. "I would love to."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Adrian pressed another kiss to Bilbo's cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," said Bilbo as Adrian left.

Finally some peace and quiet. Now if he could just find Thorin and Theo that would be amazing.

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo immediately recognized that voice. "What are _you _doing here?" he asked annoyed when he turned around to face Bofur.

"Shopping?"

"No, I mean what are you doing here? Why are you in the Iron Hills? Are you stalking me?"

Bofur looked confused. "No, I go to school here. I've been here for over a year."

"But why did you have to chose this school?" groaned Bilbo.

"My family moved here. Remember? I told you about it when you were still speaking to me."

Bilbo had to admit that Bofur did tell him about moving to Iron Hills, but that was over a year ago, and since they'd never spoken since then he completely forgotten about it. "You might have said something about it."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

"That's nice. Are you here alone-" Before Bofur had a chance to finish his question Thorin returned.

"You. What are you doing here. Dealing with one idiot was more than enough-"

"-Hey, don't insult me-" warned Bofur.

"-But now there are two," continued Thorin.

"Three," muttered Bilbo under his breath, but Thorin heard him and shot him a look.

"I can't believe you're both here. Together."

"Yes, we're here together," Thorin confirmed and stood next to Bilbo. "Problem?"

"No, not at all," answered Bofur. "I glad you two are back together."

"We're not back together," corrected Bilbo and pushed Thorin's hand off his shoulder. "He's here so he can annoy me. Why did you and your family move here?"

"My parents got fired."

"Wait, I thought they were working for Durin's family company."

"They were," confirmed Bofur. "But last year they started laying off workers and my parents were one of them."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea and Thorin hasn't said a thing."

"I believe there are many things he doesn't tell you," commented Bofur and looked at Thorin before focusing on Theo. "I haven't seen him for over a year. He has grown a lot since I last saw him."

"The last time you saw him he wasn't even walking, now he's like an energy bomb when he wants to be."

"Hi, Theo," smiled Bofur, but the two-year-old hid his face in his father's neck.

"He doesn't remember you, that's why he's shy."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon," said Bofur. "Well, it was nice seeing you all. I'm sure we'll bump into each other soon since we're all here."

"Can't wait," Thorin muttered and Bilbo sent him a look.

"I'll see you soon."

Surprisingly it was Theo who waved Bofur in goodbye.

"Why did his parents get fired, Thorin?!" asked Bilbo.

"Some people were laid off, that's all I know," brushed it off Thorin hoping Bilbo won't ask more questions.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Thorin waved a box of cereals in front of him. "Froot loops, really?"

"Theodore chose them, not me," defended Thorin.

"Of course he did."

"Yummy!"

When he saw how excited Theo was Bilbo couldn't stay angry at Thorin for long. "Fine, he can have them. But you better behave or you're both getting porridge for breakfast."

"Have we ever let you down," Thorin mocked before following Bilbo to finish their shopping.

:::

Bilbo couldn't believe this was happening. It was the middle of the night and Thorin's phone had been ringing for the past two minutes and it looked like it was going to ring until someone answered it. It was a miracle Theo was still asleep with all that noise around him.

"Thorin," Bilbo called and nudged Thorin to wake up. "Your phone is ringing."

"Mhm," mumbled Thorin into the pillow. He was awake and he'd heard the phone but he had no intention of answering it. Whatever it was it could wait for a few more hours.

"Thorin, just answer your phone," Bilbo ordered.

"Papa?"

Too late, Bilbo thought as he turned on the bedside table lamp. Theo was already getting of his bed, no doubt he'd want to sleep with them. Bilbo reached over Thorin so that he could grab his phone before answering it. "Hello?" He helped Theo on their bed and pulled him in his lap as he listen what the person on the other side of the phone had to say.

When suddenly everything went quiet Thorin knew something was wrong. The moment he turned around Bilbo offered him the phone. "I think you should take this. It's about your father," he said as he handed over the phone and tightened his hold on Theo.

"Hello? Yes, this is him."

Bilbo listened Thorin talk as he was holding Theo close. Thorin's expression changed and Bilbo knew that the news he received weren't good.

"Yes, I understand. Yes, thank you, I'll inform the others."

The call ended and Thorin turned around to find Bilbo looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "My father is in hospital."

"What happened?"

"Panic attack, stress… They're not sure. He probably forgot to take his pills and it was just too much to take. His assistant found him and called an ambulance."

"I didn't know your father is sick," said Bilbo as he ran his fingers through Theo's hair to keep them both calm.

"He's not. Not that I know of. All I know is that he's taking the pills for high blood pressure, but that's it. I never knew it was this serious. I mean, he hit his head when he fell and he has concussion, they're keeping him in, and they needed to call a family member to inform the others."

Bilbo listened Thorin ramble as he continued to pace up and down to room. Thorin was a mess, Bilbo knew that. Even though he didn't get along well with his father lately, it was still his father and Bilbo knew that he was worried. "Calm down, Thorin, everything is going to be alright."

"This is my father, Bilbo," said Thorin, his hands shaking. "He could have died."

"But he didn't," Bilbo reminded him and put Theo down on their bed, before making his way to Thorin and taking his hands. "He's going to be alright, you'll see. What are you planning on doing? "

Thorin took a deep breath to calm down. "First I'm going to call my mum and tell her, and then I'm going back. I need to see him and make sure he's okay."

"Alright," Bilbo agreed and cupped Thorin's cheek. "And I'm going with you."

"No, you can't. You cannot leave Theodore here and you have classes in the morning."

"Theo's going with us. I can leave him with my mother for a few hours. You're not going alone."

Thorin nodded in agreement. Part of him was happy that he wasn't going alone, but the other part of him knew that sooner or later Bilbo would find out the truth. They were ready in record time and soon Theo was peacefully sleeping in the car as they drove back home. Bilbo and Thorin didn't speak much. Mostly because there was nothing to talk about. Thorin tried to focus on getting them home safely while his thoughts kept drifting to his father. They'd had their differences, but this was still his father who was in the hospital, something that he just couldn't ignore so easily.

:::

It was morning when they finally arrived. Theo was awake, blabbing about something that Bilbo was pretending to listen to, when Thorin parked the car.

"Hungry," Theo complained when Bilbo took him out of the car and rested him on his hip.

"I know baby. We're going to get something to eat as soon as we see grandpa."

"Why is grandpa here?"

"Because he wasn't feeling well, and when people don't feel well they go to the hospital," Bilbo explained as he followed Thorin inside.

"Is he sick?"

"No, honey, he's just not feeling well."

"Okay." Theo wrapped his arms around Bilbo's neck as he was carried inside.

After a quick check at the information desk Thorin got the information he needed and with Bilbo's help they quickly found the ward they were looking for.

"Thorin!"

Before he even had a chance to react he had his arms full of his girlfriend who was very happy to see him.

"I missed you so much," Dana told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You have no idea how much I missed you." When she kissed him again Bilbo looked away. It was rude to stare and this was their private moment and he felt like he was imposing by being there.

"And look," said Dana as she pulled back and showed him a new diamond ring on her finger. "Since our engagement was a quick thing I decided to buy something for myself. What do you think?"

"It's nice," Thorin commented without any real interest.

"Of course it's nice, it's an engagement ring which you bought me." Thorin gaped at her. "Don't look at me like that, I deserved it since you proposed without it."

Bilbo's stomach twisted at the thought of Thorin proposing to Dana. He didn't know any details but he supposed it was a very special moment for both of them.

"You can't just buy yourself a ring with my money without asking me first," Thorin told her as he tried to keep calm.

"I'm not giving it back, if that's what you're trying to tell me," she told he visibly offended.

Thorin wanted to argue but one quick glance at Bilbo told him to calm down and let it go. They had more important matters to attend to.

"Fine, keep the damn ring," he said as he pushed past her and stormed down the hallway to the waiting room where his family was gathered.

"So Bilbo, what do you think," she asked after Thorin stormed away.

"I'm not an expert," Bilbo tried. He didn't want to look hurt by the fact that she was wearing Thorin's engagement ring, so to speak. "Like Thorin said: it's nice."

"We're getting married," Dana told him happily and Bilbo tightened his hold on Theo. "Next summer!"

"Yes, I heard. Congratulations. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you. You'll be invited, of course. Thorin will probably want Theo there so I guess we'll invite you both. If he tells my parents about him first. I don't know why he refuses to do so. I mean, it's not like they care. Me getting Durin's last name and securing a place in the family is the most important thing to them."

"I don't understand," said Bilbo confused.

"Never mind, I've already told you too much." She offered him one of her fake smiles before joining the rest of the family.

:::

"Did you see the ring on her finger?" asked Kíli as he bounced Theo on his knees. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with his nephew lately and he loved making Theo giggle and laugh.

"I did," Bilbo confirmed who was sitting on a plastic chair next to him, hoping that Theo wouldn't throw up the yogurt he had for breakfast all over Kíli's shirt. Though, with the way Kíli was bouncing him on his knees he was almost sure it would happen.

"Cost a damn fortune. A gold-digger, that's what she is."

"It's not like you can't afford it," Bilbo commented. "Give him to me before he throws up," he said as he took Theo and settled him in his lap. "You're loaded with money."

Kíli let out a laugh.

"What? We both know that's true. This ring is probably nothing to you."

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

Bilbo sent him a look before putting Theo down. "Come, let's go see what daddy is doing," he said as he took his hand.

"Are we going to stay here?"

"No, we're going to see grandma and grandpa after we are done here."

"I miss them!" Theo announced happily as he skipped next to Bilbo.

"They miss you too. I'm sure they'll try to spoil you as much as they can."

"What is spoil you means?"

"What does it mean?" corrected Bilbo before thinking for a moment how to explain to his son. "It means you'll get a lot of candy and other things I don't allow you to eat."

"Yay!"

"Yay!" repeated Bilbo after Theo. "Now let's go find daddy an ask him when can we leave."

Theo quickly pointed at Thorin who was standing at the reception desk talking with the nurse.

"…The most I can do is postpone it for a month, that's all," Bilbo heard the nurse explain as he joined Thorin.

"Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, everything's fine," Thorin answered as he lifted Theo up in his arms.

The two-year-old immediately wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "When can we go home?"

"Soon," Thorin promised.

The nurse returned with a paper which she offered to Thorin to sign, which Thorin did.

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all."

Bilbo looked at the nurse and then back to Thorin, not knowing what to think. Thorin offered the nurse a smile before leading Bilbo back to the waiting room.

"Did you take care of it?" was the first thing Valla asked as he approached them.

"Yes, don't worry. The payment has been delayed for a month," Thorin explained.

"We'll still have to find the way to get the money. We're running out of things to sell. And you told Dana to buy herself a ring."

"I told her to chose one, not to buy it," corrected Thorin. "And we're not moving the wedding forward," he quickly added when he saw that his mother wanted to say something.

"What's going on?" Bilbo demanded, suddenly feeling like he didn't know them at all. Why were they suddenly talking like they were poor?

"I'll explain everything to you later."

"When are you going back?" his mother asked.

"In the evening. Dad will be released in the late afternoon and I'll help you get him home, but then we have to go back. I'm taking Bilbo to his parents and then I'll come back."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

I never imagined I would get so many reviews, so thank you!

I couldn't find Froot loops in the supermarkets where I live. That's disappointing.

Next chapter: Bilbo looks for a way to take some pressure off and Thorin offers his help.


	8. Chapter 8

The Chance of Love

Chapter 8

* * *

Bilbo was grateful that Thorin was taking them back home to visit his parents. He didn't regret coming, as Thorin still meant a lot to him, but after spending the entire morning in the hospital he just wanted to get out. He never liked hospitals and Theo was getting bored and he knew there would be a tantrum soon if they didn't leave.

His mother and father were already waiting for them so when the car stopped he was immediately pulled into his mother's embrace before she focused on Theo.

"Here's my beautiful grandson," she cooed and placed a kiss on Theo's cheek the moment Thorin passed him over. It was obvious that Theo missed them too by the way he was bursting with excitement. "You must be hungry."

"Yes!"

"Yes," Belladonna smiled. "Then let's get inside and finish lunch."

"I'll pick you up in the evening," said Thorin as he went back to his car. The entire Baggins family turned around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo's mother demanded as she broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

"I'm not really-"

"You're going to say 'thank you' and then you'll come inside and we'll have lunch together," Belladonna told him before Thorin had a chance to refuse.

"But I-" The look that she sent him made Thorin shut up and sigh in defeat. "Thank you."

"Well then, come in," she smiled as she walked inside with her grandson in her arms.

Thorin had no other choice but to follow her inside. 'You have to tell me how you do this,' he heard Bilbo say to his mother. 'He never listens to me.' He made himself comfortable in the living room allowing Bilbo to spend some time with his parents after not seeing them for a couple of weeks. Theo continued to run around, visibly happy to be back.

"Tired," he complained to Thorin when he finally stopped in front of him. "Want a nap."

Thorin sighed as he lifted him in his lap. "Why is that when I tell you to take a nap you never want to and now you ask me to take one?" he wondered as the two-year-old just stared up at him. He placed a kiss on Theo's head before promising him a nap after lunch.

Theo almost dozed off in Thorin's lap before lunch, that was how tired he was from all the excitement. Thorin wasn't much better. After driving for almost all night and everything that had happened he wanted to fall into bed and stay there for a couple of days. He almost didn't hear Bilbo calling him when lunch was ready.

"You can use my bed," Bilbo told him when they were putting the plates away after lunch. Theo was already up in his room having his nap and Bilbo had a feeling Thorin would fall asleep standing that's how tired he was.

"I'm not tired," Thorin tried to protest, but a yawn escaped him and Bilbo sent him a look. "I have to go back to the hospital."

"You're tired," Bilbo pointed out. "You're barely standing. We both saw your father and we both saw that he's okay. Nothing will happen to him if you lay down for an hour. Don't forget that you have to drive us back tonight and I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel."

"Fine," Thorin sighed in defeat. "But only for an hour, then I trust you to wake me."

Bilbo promised to do so, so Thorin agreed to lay down for an hour to get some rest. An hour went by quickly and when Bilbo went to check on Thorin and found him peacefully sleeping he just didn't have the heart to wake him up. He knew Thorin might get angry but he also knew he would be grateful of getting some rest. An hour later Theo was up, once again running all over the place and Bilbo knew that Thorin wouldn't get much more sleep, especially if Theo continued going into his room to check if daddy was still sleeping.

Thorin woke up when he felt the bed dip on the side. It wasn't Bilbo, he was sure of that when he felt someone (read Theo) press their nose against his. Thorin stayed still with his eyes closed waiting for Theo to make his next move. But the two-year-old just pressed closer and when Thorin wrapped an arm around him he started giggling and tried to get away but Thorin caught him and pulled him back.

"What where you doing, huh?" Thorin demanded, his tone light and playful as Theo continued to giggle and tried to get away. "What were you trying to do?" Theo let out a laugh as Thorin pulled him back and started tickling him. "You little monster. You were trying to tickle me, weren't you?"

"No," Theo laughed and Thorin stopped for a moment looking down at his son with a serious face.

"No? My apologies then," said Thorin before continuing his attack. Theo continued to laugh even when Thorin hoisted him up like a bag on his shoulders and took him downstairs. The fun ended when he saw Bilbo looking at him from the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Papa doesn't like it when we're having fun," Thorin told his son as he rested him on his hip.

"No," agreed the two-year-old.

"I don't mind you two having fun when it's safe," Bilbo corrected.

"It was perfectly safe," Thorin smiled.

"I don't think carrying him around like a bag of flour counts as safe," Bilbo smiled back. He wasn't really angry at Thorin. In fact he loved watching him being relaxed and happy with Theo.

Thorin stopped a few centimeters from Bilbo and put Theo down. "See, perfectly safe." He had a chance to ruffle his hair before Theo ran off.

Thorin straightened his back and looked down at Bilbo who had to hold himself back otherwise he would have wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him, that's how dangerously close they were.

"Just kiss," Frodo said to them as he hurried upstairs to his room, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Bilbo cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back. "I made you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks."

Thorin followed Bilbo into the kitchen without saying anything else.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Frodo asked when he joined them, Theo hanging off his arm. "How did you turn him into a monster so quickly? He was normal when you two weren't living together."

Bilbo and Thorin looked at each other but neither said a word. It was Bilbo who took Theo away from his brother and then sent him playing in the living room where his parents could watch him. He had to admit that Frodo was right. Theo had become an absolute monster since he and Thorin started living together. Luckily he only behaved like that around the people he was familiar with. Bilbo thanked whoever was watching them that Theo was still shy when it came to meeting new people.

Thorin left soon after drinking his cup of coffee but not before placing a kiss on Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo's parents acted like they didn't see while Frodo just couldn't keep quiet and had to say something, and with that earning himself a smack on the back of his head from Thorin when he left.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Frodo demanded, angry that he was still treated like a child.

"You deserved it," Bilbo told him plainly before making his way back to the kitchen.

:::

Back on the campus few days later Bilbo was losing his patience.

"Watch him," he ordered Thorin who was watching the news and put Theo on the bed next to him.

"Papa!" Theo immediately whined and reached for him.

"No, stay," Bilbo ordered.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked when he finally looked away from the screen.

"I'm going to take a _very _ long bath. Alone," he added before going into the bathroom. Theo reached for Bilbo once again but Thorin held him back. "Don't disturb me," Bilbo called before he closed the doors.

"Papa!" Theo screamed again and Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Here," Thorin changed the channel hoping to distract Theo for a couple of minutes, "you can watch the cartoons."

"Want papa," the two-year-old protested as he tried to get off the bed but once again Thorin pulled him back.

"Papa is having a bath," Thorin tried to explain, not really knowing why Theodore was so determined to be with Bilbo. "Like you were having few minutes ago." Fat tears started falling down Theo's cheeks. "Bilbo, he's started crying!"

"Don't care," was heard from the bathroom.

Thorin knew that wasn't true. Theo had been really clingy since they'd come back and Bilbo needed a few minutes alone. Thorin went to the kitchen to get the cookies Belladonna made for them and then went back to his crying son. He pulled Theo in his lap and offered them to him; Bilbo would say that he bribed him with cookies. Luckily it worked and after a few minutes Theo was completely focused on the cartoon while eating cookies.

Thorin made sure the Theo was completely focused on TV before carefully getting up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. He first pressed his ear to the door hoping to hear something, but it was completely silent so Thorin decided to enter.

"Do you mind!" yelled Bilbo and immediately pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. "I wanted some privacy!"

"Come on," Thorin reasoned, "it's not like I've never seen you naked before." He left the doors slightly open before sitting on the toilet lid. "So, tell me."

"Please leave," Bilbo asked desperately.

"We had sex. I saw you give birth to our son. I think I saw what was there to see."

"Can I please have a few more minutes of privacy? Now please?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin just rolled his eyes before he stood up and took off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" stammered Bilbo. "Put your shirt back on."

Thorin ignored him and removed his pants and his underwear. Bilbo suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "Please put something on."

"Why would I when was making you uncomfortable? Now we're even."

"You can't just stand there," Bilbo said without looking at Thorin.

"I'm not. I'm joining you and then we're going to talk about Adrian."

"Can we not?" Thorin was getting into the bath with him and Bilbo was too embarrassed to do anything about it. "I'll tell you everything you want to know later. Just…please don't." Bilbo felt the water rise even higher when Thorin sat down in the bath opposite to him and now that there was water covering his private parts Bilbo could finally look at him. "You left Theo alone and unsupervised! Are you crazy."

"Relax, he's watching cartoons. He didn't even notice me leaving."

"Argh! You can be so irresponsible sometimes!"

Thorin relaxed in the bath and then looked at Bilbo. "So tell me, how was your date?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a date. And I'm not telling you anything. I asked you to leave, not to share a bath with me!"

Thorin tried to pull Bilbo's foot in his lap and giving him a massage hoping it would help him relax but it only made Bilbo angrier.

"Leave me alone," he hissed.

"You've been on edge for the past few days. What's gotten into you? You yell at Theo even when you don't have to and everything upsets you."

"I would have taken the _pressure _off if you hadn't interrupted me!"

Thorin studied Bilbo for a moment until it finally hit him what the younger man was saying. "Oh…"

Bilbo blushed as quickly as a grin spread on Thorin's face. "Don't look at me like that," he said as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. "It's been months since I… And with Theo always around it hard to get a few minutes of privacy, okay!"

"I didn't say anything," smiled Thorin.

"Then wipe that annoying smile from your face!"

"If you needed help you could have asked."

Bilbo scoffed at that. "I don't do people who are in a relationship and the few times we slipped… Well, I hope we both know that was wrong and a big mistake."

"I meant I could have watched Theo if you needed some time to relax." Bilbo blushed even more if that was possible. "But I'm flattered that I'm the first person you would ask for help."

"Just shut up!"

"So you haven't… I mean… With anyone? You didn't?" Thorin tried to ask.

"Don't think I did this for you," Bilbo yelled as he stood up and pointed a finger at Thorin. "I would do it with the first person who would be interested but I wasn't too busy taking care of Theo."

Thorin didn't hear a word he said. He was too busy memorizing Bilbo's curves. They were still perfect. And his skin looked as soft as the last time he was allowed to run his fingers over it and worship every inch of it. With the exception of a few stretch marks no one would have guessed Bilbo gave birth.

"Papa?"

Bilbo immediately sat down in the warm water at the sound of Theo's voice. Theo pushed the doors open and joined them in the bathroom.

"I want a bath too!" he exclaimed when he saw his parents sharing a bath.

"No Theo, you cannot. You already had a bath," Bilbo reminded him and the two-year-old stopped pulling at his clothes for a moment. Bilbo knew exactly what would happen next. And he was right because a moment later Theo started crying.

It was Thorin who got out of the bath, quickly dried himself and then took Theo in his arms trying to calm him down.

"Thank you."

"I still want to talk about Adrian with you," Thorin informed him.

"We will. Later," Bilbo assured him before Thorin took Theo back to their bed.

:::

"We still haven't talked," Thorin reminded him.

Bilbo growled lowly before he turned around to look him in the eyes. "I know, but I was trying to sleep," he whispered back.

"It feels like you're avoiding talking about it."

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just don't understand why are you so interested in how it went."

"Well you're going to allow him near Theodore so I have to be sure he's not a lunatic." Thorin could imagine Bilbo rolling his eyes.

"He's not a lunatic. Happy?"

"Oh come on, give me some details."

"You know that you sound like a jealous boyfriend," Bilbo reminded him.

"Which I'm not."

"Which you're not," Bilbo agreed. "Then why do you want to know?"

Thorin shrugged before he propped himself on his elbow. "Indulge me. Tell me what he has that I don't."

"A fiancé, for starters. He's not engaged."

"Point taken. Was he pissed that you left him waiting?"

"Once I explained why I didn't come he understood. He's not a child you know."

"So when are you going to ask him for help?"

Bilbo sighed. "What are you talking about?"

He suddenly felt Thorin's hand on his thigh, slowly moving up to his hip until finally making its way to his bum.

"He's not that kind of guy," Bilbo answered as he pushed Thorin's hand away. "Besides, I don't even know him. I'm not going to jump into bed with him at the first chance I get. I want to be in a relationship first." Thorin snorted at that. "What?"

"Nothing," Thorin answered. "Good luck getting him to commit."

"What, do you think I can't do it? I'm nice, I'm smart and caring, anyone would be happy to be in a relationship with me."

"You talk too much," Thorin corrected. "You're annoying when you're trying to be smart, and the way you care for people is suffocating. Besides, you have absolutely no idea how to make a guy fall for you. You couldn't get him in your bed even if you wanted to. Guys like Adrian are bachelors, they won't enter a relationship so that they could sleep with you."

"If I remember correctly, you did," Bilbo reminded him as he climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. It was too dark to see much, but Bilbo knew Thorin had his eyes on him. "I convinced the toughest guy in our school to date me, and you think I can't get Adrian to commit."

"I'll bet you can't."

Bilbo leaned forward until their lip were only a few centimeters apart. "You'll lose."

"Oh, I don't think I will," Thorin whispered back and before Bilbo even knew it Thorin was kissing him.

He surrendered to the kiss and allowed Thorin to roll them over and press him into the bed as he found a comfortable space between his thighs. He missed having Thorin like this. He missed Thorin worshiping his body with every kiss and every touch. He missed the intimacy between them. Not just because he hadn't had sex in a few months, but because with Thorin it was always something more. Thorin made him feel desired and in his arms he felt happy. But most of all he trusted Thorin, something he couldn't say about the others.

Bilbo buried his fingers in Thorin's hair as they kissed and allowed Thorin to do whatever he wanted in that moment. His hands travelled down his side to his hips and then clever fingers got under the elastic band of his pajama bottoms.

"Thorin, we can't." Bilbo stopped Thorin's hand as they were about to pull his pants down.

"Why not?" Thorin almost whined.

"Because we can't. For starters, Theo is sleeping right next to us." Thorin lifted his head to have a look at their sleeping son.

"He's asleep, he won't even hear us," Thorin argued, but when he tried to pull at Bilbo's pants the younger man once again stopped him. "We can be quiet."

"We're never quiet," reasoned Bilbo. "We always get carried away because you enjoy making me scream." Thorin rolled his eyes and Bilbo used the opportunity to push him off himself and Thorin rolled on his back with a groan. "Besides, you have a fiancé-"

"Don't start," warned Thorin.

"Why not? You wanted to have sex with me-"

"We both wanted it. Stop lying to yourself."

"I admit that I wasn't opposed to the idea of having a tumble in bed with you, but I realized soon enough it would be a mistake."

"It's just sex."

"It's cheating."

"It happened before," reminded him Thorin, "and you never had any problems with it."

"I did not sleep with a clear conscious, if that's what you're implying."

"Whatever," muttered Thorin and pulled the covers up. Bilbo would swear he sounded offended by his rejection.

"Come on Thorin, you know that sex rarely comes without strings attached, especially with us. We have a son together, we dated, we broke up, you moved on, I'm trying to do the same."

"With Adrian?" Thorin scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that. You left the guy waiting so you could spend the day with me. What kind of message do you think it sends?"

"I explained everything to him," argued Bilbo. "He said he understood."

"The point is that you left him for me-"

"Yes! Fine! I left him for you. But that doesn't mean anything! You're still engaged and I'm still allowed to date whoever I want. I'm giving him a chance. I'm giving myself a chance to be happy."

"We were happy."

"I think the word _were _is important thing here. We _were_ happy together, but we don't know how to do that anymore. You speak in riddles. Half of the things you say I don't understand and even though you promised to explain everything you still haven't. We talked, remember? I told you I loved you and you told me you're getting married. You're moving on and so am I. Unless you tell me that all this that you've been doing is some kind of joke, I'm not changing my mind. The next person I'm going to sleep with is going to love me as much as I love them."

After Bilbo finished his speech no answer came from Thorin even though he was still awake. Bilbo felt a little guilty about pushing him away so harshly, but that was the truth and that was the decision he has made and he wasn't going to change his mind. Not for Thorin, not for anyone.

:::

Bilbo wasn't sure what to think when Theo brought back his plate with the bread crust on it, but he knew exactly who to blame. "Aren't you going to eat it?" He asked and Theo shook his head before offering him his plate once again. "Why not?"

"Daddy cuts it off."

Of course he does. "Fine, you can go." There was no point of arguing with Theo because no matter what he now did, Theo won't eat it. He washed the plate before picking up his book and joining Thorin on the bed.

"Still haven't heard back from him," Thorin asked when Bilbo checked his phone for the third time.

Bilbo knew that Thorin was teasing but he was becoming quite impatient and Thorin might be the only one who could help. "No. And I texted him hours ago. I thought our lunch date went fine."

"Let me see." Thorin took the phone from Bilbo and quickly went through the text he and Adrian exchanged. Most of them were from Bilbo with only a few replies. "What do you expect him to write you back when you say 'I miss you'?"

"Oh, I don't know? The same! We connected-" Thorin snorted at that. "During lunch," continued Bilbo. "We talked-"

"About what?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters if you want my help."

"I never asked for your help."

"I'm offering it."

"Who says I need it?"

Thorin sent him a look before quickly typing a message and hitting send before Bilbo could take the phone away from him. A few seconds later came a reply and Thorin showed Bilbo the phone.

"Fine, you know how to talk to a guy, but that doesn't mean anything," said Bilbo as he read the message Thorin sent.

_'Guess what I'm wearing right now.'_

'I hope nothing. ;-)'

"What am I supposed to answer to that?" Bilbo asked as Theo climbed on the bed next to them.

"I started the conversation for you. You said you don't need my help, but whatever you do, do not tell him the truth."

What was so wrong with telling him that he was wearing his comfortable pajamas and had Theo in his lap? He knew he had a son, and right now he wasn't comfortable with lying. "But then I would be lying."

"Fine then, tell him the truth and we'll see how far you two will go," said Thorin before he focused back on the notes he had from his classes.

Bilbo it his lower lip. He really wanted to get things moving with Adrian because lunch dates have become a little boring. He enjoyed talking with him and getting to know him better , but maybe it was time for something more. Like a kiss perhaps. "So I should tell him I'm naked?" Bilbo asked carefully.

Thorin raised an eyebrow before looking at him. "Yes, because that won't sound weird."

"Really?"

"No!"

Bilbo frowned. Thorin was playing with him, and the stubborn ass that he was will surely refuse to help him until being asked to do so. "Then what should I tell him?" Thorin decided to ignore him and continue his studying. "Argh! Fine! Thorin, would you please be so kind and help me?"

Thorin sensed the annoyance in Bilbo's tone, but he was way too full of himself to refuse. "Tell him you're having a bath. And don't say anything about me or the kid," he quickly added.

Bilbo did as he was told and a minute later he got another text.

"No, sweetheart you can't," Bilbo told Theo as the two-year-old tried to get a look at the text he just received.

"Why not?"

"Because you're way too young," Bilbo dismissed him with a kiss on his head before reading the text. "Okay, what next?" he asked as he gave the phone to Thorin and waited for the instructions.

For some reason it felt like he just sold his soul to the Devil. So what. The Devil will soon become the sweetest sin.

* * *

**Author's notes**

A big 'thank you' to Chamelaucium, who helped with this chapter.

Thank you for all your lovely comments!

Next chapter: Rules of the game change when truth comes out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chance of Love

Chapter 9

* * *

In two short weeks everything changed. Thorin became a guide, a mentor to Bilbo, telling him what to do and what not to do to get Adrian's attention. If Bilbo followed Thorin's orders, success was almost hundred percent guaranteed. But if it started as friendly advice it soon turned into a game. Thorin suggested something and Bilbo had to find a way to get Adrian to do it as fast as he could. The romantic notion was quickly forgotten.

"I did it!" called Bilbo as he came running through the door, happy that he succeeded in another activity Thorin suggested. " I totally did it!" He jumped in Thorin's arms and wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist as the taller man caught him. "I completed another one of your tasks," Bilbo beamed as he looked down at Thorin who happily carried him to the kitchen and sat him down on the counter.

"Details please," Thorin requested with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"We were waiting in the line to order, and you know how crowded that place always is… So, I got my back pressed closely to his front as I allowed him to wrap his arms around me from behind. You do know what I'm talking about, don't you," asked Bilbo teasingly as he ran his fingers over Thorin unshaved jaw.

"Of course." Thorin stepped even closer so that they were only centimeters apart.

"And I just couldn't stand still, you know," explained Bilbo teasingly. "I kept squirming and grinding my ass against him-"

"Minx," smiled Thorin.

"Well it worked. He didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late and he was so turned on he had trouble hiding it."

"And that's when you left."

"I did promise I'll have lunch with you, didn't I?"

"You really are evil Master Baggins," smiled Thorin proudly.

"I do have an excellent teacher."

"Remind me to never get on you bad side."

"You already know that you shouldn't," said Bilbo before he pressed a kiss to his cheek and hopped off the counter.

"I made pasta," explained Thorin. "That's the only thing we've got left."

"Don't worry, I'll do the shopping while you're having classes." Bilbo walked to the table and pressed a kiss to Theo's head. The two-year-old has been completely ignored up until now and was doing his best to keep as much pasta as possible on the spoon as he tried to eat. "Hello Pumpkin. Did you miss me?"

Theo managed to get another spoon in his mouth even though half of the pasta fell back into his plate.

"He behaved very well today," informed him Thorin as he served Bilbo lunch.

"Of course he did." Bilbo pressed another kiss to Theo's temple before saying thank you to Thorin for making lunch.

:::

Thorin left soon after they finished eating, allowing Bilbo to do the dishes while Theo had his afternoon nap. As promised Bilbo did the grocery shopping. He took Theo with him, but quickly realized it wasn't such a good idea because apparently Thorin allowed Theo to take as much candy as he wanted, which they hid when they got home. Bilbo was furious when he discovered the truth and he promised himself to have words with Thorin about that.

Everything else went fine until it was time to pay.

"Your card has been rejected, there's not enough balance."

Bilbo cursed in his head. Why did he agreed to take Thorin's credit card in the first place? "Could you try again?"

"Sure." The cashier pushed the card in POS terminal once again only to get the same answer as before. "Not enough balance. Would you like me to try with a different card," she asked politely.

"No. I'll pay with cash."

"Okay."

Bilbo didn't know what to think. Since when did Thorin's credit cards even have a limit? Or have zero balance? This wasn't supposed to happen. Especially not with Thorin's cards. He has done shopping with Thorin a few times when they were together and there were never any problems. And he has bought groceries with this card not even two weeks ago. And now suddenly there wasn't enough balance?

"Papa?"

Theo brought Bilbo back from his thoughts. He shifted the bags so he could take Theo's hand as they walked back home. He would need to call the bank and deal with this immediately. Maybe it was their mistake. It had to be their mistake.

:::

When Thorin returned later that evening he entered a dimly lit room. The only light that was on was coming from the kitchen, and was casting a long shadow of Bilbo who was sitting at the table waiting for Thorin to come back.

"Have a seat," Bilbo offered and pulled a chair out with his foot. His tone gave away no emotion at all and since Thorin couldn't actually see his face he wasn't sure if he was receiving an award or waiting for an execution.

He slowly dropped his bag on the floor before making his way to the table. The closer he got the more he actually saw. First it was just a pile of papers, a card and the phone, but then it became clear that the papers were from the bank and that the card was actually his credit card. Bilbo still hasn't said anything and Thorin wasn't sure where they stood at the moment.

"Where's Theodore?"

"I left him with one of my classmates. He just had his baby so taking care of Theo it's like practice for him," explained Bilbo without taking his eyes off Thorin.

"I can explain," said Thorin as he sat down, feeling uncomfortable by the way Bilbo was looking at him.

Bilbo pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around it before looking at him expectantly. "Please do."

"This isn't how it looks like-"

"I think it's exactly how it looks like," interrupted Bilbo and now Thorin knew that he was angry.

"Fine! It's exactly how it looks like! Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy!" Bilbo banged his fist against the table and Thorin winced a little. "You lied to me! You've been lying to me for the past two years!"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I lied to you, I'm sorry! Can we move on?"

"Not this time. This time you're telling me the truth or I'm taking Theo and I swear to you, you'll never see him again."

Thorin didn't even try to argue with him. Now Bilbo knew where they were standing financially and he knew he wouldn't need much to take Theodore away from him. Though Thorin hoped Bilbo wasn't that cruel.

"Since you went through the papers you already know what has happened."

"I called the bank," confirmed Bilbo. "They told me about the mortgage and all the debts you have, and why you credit card has been cancelled. Now I want to hear it from you. I know what situation you're now in but I want to know how you got there."

Thorin ran a hand over his face and sighed. "To tell you the truth even I don't know how it happened. One day we had everything a week later there was nothing."

"So all the money just disappeared into thin air?"

"Of course not," snorted Thorin. "It's just… You know how my father is taking his pills for the pressure?" Bilbo nodded at that. "Yeah, well, he's been under a lot of stress for the last couple of years. We've been doing fine for the past couple of years because the mine was still-"

"Wait, what mine? What are you talking about?"

"Erebor," clarified Thorin. "The Lonely Mountain. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes of course. Erebor produces the finest jewelry in the country."

"Yes, and all the gold and precious gems are dug under the Lonely Mountain."

"And you're connected to it how exactly?"

Thorin frowned. Didn't Bilbo really know anything? "We own it. Both the company and the mine."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," Bilbo wondered.

"What I wanted to say that before we had no problems with money, or my father's gambling problem because the mine was still opened. Now there's nothing."

"What do you mean there's nothing?"

"It's nothing there. It's empty. Everything that was useful was already excavated. There's nothing else to dig."

"It's a mountain! How can there be nothing?"

Thorin let out a laugh. "Yes, it's a mountain, but there really isn't anything there. My father paid the geologists to take a look, but sadly they only confirmed what we already knew. So we had to laid off miners and then other people who worked for the company."

"Including Bofur's parents."

"Including them. As you can see it was nothing personal. I wasn't threatened by him, if I wanted I could have had you."

"You're dating someone else," reminded him Bilbo.

"We'll get to that later. Where was I? Oh, yes. When I realized how bad it was I wanted to buy The Mines of Moria, but someone got the first. Then my father made some bad investments and gambled away even more money… and here we are. I didn't return home because I needed someone who would cook and clean for me, I returned home because we couldn't pay for the school anymore."

"You have a big family. Dwalin is your cousin. Couldn't they help?"

"All their money was tied to the company. When our shares lost value they lost their money. They're not doing much better than we are," explained Thorin. "The mortgage on the house is because of my father's hospital bill and my credit card has been cancelled because-"

"You reached the limit when Dana bought that ring," finished Bilbo. "What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell her the truth. I'm sure she would have helped."

"Are you crazy? She cannot know! You're not allowed to say a word about this to her."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair to her. She's your fiancé and she has the money to help you."

"Why do you think I'm marrying her?" Thorin asked and Bilbo looked at him confused. "Do you think I'm marrying her for her good looks, or because she's nice person? She's a bitch and I've told you before that's she's even more annoying than you, but at least you got a nice arse."

Bilbo needed a minute to put all the pieces together. And when finally all made sense he was absolutely furious. "You bastard!" he yelled at Thorin after he slapped him hard. "You lied! You used her! You used me! I hate you so much right now!" Thorin watched Bilbo angrily pace up and down the room while he rubbed his sore cheek. "You used that poor girl to get to her money!"

"And she used me because of my last name! She's not as innocent as she looks."

"Of course she isn't. You despoiled her! You took her innocence-"

"Whoa, stop the horses! I didn't even touch her-"

"Don't lie to me," interrupted Bilbo.

"I'm not lying to you! She's a minor. I didn't sleep with her. I'm not crazy, you know. I slept with I minor once and I ended up with a kid. I won't say that she didn't try to get me to sleep with her, and I'm pretty sure she told all her friends she did, but the age gap between us is too big. Her father would kill me if he even thought I touched his _princess_." Thorin watched Bilbo as he tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. "The only person I slept with in the last two years is standing right in front of me."

This was too much information at once. Bilbo did his best to process all the information as fast as he could while remaining calm. Which was harder to do than say because apparently Thorin has been lying to him for the past two years and Bilbo really wanted to slap him again.

"She'll be eighteen in a few months," continued Thorin. "But she wants a summer wedding so we'll have to wait a few more months. When we're married I'll be able to control all her money."

"So that's it? This is all a business deal for you? An easy way to get the money."

"What else would you have me do? She has more than enough money. And once I get hands on it you and Theodore will benefit from it too."

"I don't think Theo would prefer money over his father. What are you going to do? Hide our existence for the rest of our lives?"

"Of course not. Once I'm married and Dana's old man can't do anything about it, I will tell them. I would still want to spend time with Theodore."

Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on Thorin. "I can't believe you lied to me all this time."

Thorin slowly closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Bilbo's arms. "Don't be angry at me. I did it with my best intentions."

"And look where it got you. You're almost as poor as I am." Bilbo turned around so he could look Thorin in the eyes.

"Before you slap me again I would just like to remind you that you're the only person I've been with," Thorin tried to lighten the mood. "So I must get at least a few bonus points for that."

"I'm so angry at you right now!"

"Yes, I can tell."

"This isn't funny!"

"I know it's not."

"And you've been with Dana since we broke up."

"At the beginning I did it just to annoy you," admitted Thorin and in the last moment caught Bilbo hand as he wanted to hit him again. "I'm sorry," he said and pulled Bilbo closer. Even though he didn't went willingly Bilbo didn't fight him and allowed him to pull him closer. "I never wanted for things to come this far."

"You never should have allowed for things to come this far," corrected Bilbo as Thorin pulled him even closer. Slowly his anger was melting away and Bilbo hated that Thorin had so much influence over him.

"I'm sorry." A kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry." Another one to his temple. "I'm sorry." To his cheek. "I'm sorry." They were getting even closer. "I'm sorry."

"Just stop talking," ordered Bilbo before he sealed their lips into a passionate kiss. Thorin didn't need more encouragement than that and immediately responded to the kiss. This was the same, but at the same time different from all the kisses they've shared before. It was filled with desperation and with need. But Thorin didn't care. He wanted this, Bilbo wanted this, and it was perfect.

"W-What are you doing?" Thorin managed to ask between kisses when Bilbo pushed him back to the bed and straddled his thighs.

Bilbo buried his fingers in Thorin's hair before kissing him again. "Please tell me you have condoms."

Thorin met Bilbo's eyes for a second, searching for any doubt, but he found none. "Top drawer," he answered as he motioned to the nightstand.

"Excellent," smiled Bilbo before he pushed him on his back.

:::

An hour later they laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

"So…" drawled Bilbo as he picked his nails, not really knowing what to say. This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't happen.

Thorin, who was still breathing heavily, turned his head to look at him for a second before looking back at the ceiling.

"What now?" asked Bilbo and bit his lower lip.

"I don't know…"

Bilbo let out a sigh. "Did you, uhm, did you like it?"

Thorin turned to look at him once again. "It was good… bad? I'm sorry I really don't know what you want me to say," he admitted full-heartedly.

Bilbo rolled on his stomach and put his hands under the pillow before making eye-contact. "The sex," clarified Bilbo. "Did you enjoy it?"

Thorin rolled his eyes while searching for the right answer. "Nobody wants to hear it was fine. It was weird, okay," he quickly explained. "I don't know how to explain it but something was off."

"Oh my God, we can't even have sex anymore!" Bilbo cried into the pillow kicking his legs against the bed like a child.

"You're saying it like it's my fault."

"So it's my fault?" asked Bilbo, a little annoyed that Thorin would even think something like that.

"I never said that," argued Thorin. "But you did pick some weird positions-"

"Me? With weird positions? It was you who-"

"I was just trying to follow your lead. If you're moaning and begging for more of course I'm going to continue."

"I was urging you to move-"

"If we do the missionary once again I'm going to lose it. It's absolutely boring."

"No it's not," tried to argue Bilbo only to be interrupted.

"You just lay there barking orders at me. 'Harder, faster, harder Thorin'," Thorin mimicked with a teasing tone and Bilbo slapped his arm, offended. "There are lots of different positions that would get you what you want."

"You never complained before."

"Because we were either in a relationship or it was just one time thing."

"So you never enjoyed it?"

"Of course I did, but there is a big difference between taking your time and making it quick to get your release," explained Thorin. "And we were like two horny teenagers having sex for the first time not really knowing what to do."

Bilbo burst out laughing at Thorin's words. "I'm so embarrassed! It's true! We were awful. Like we had no idea what we were doing."

"I'm glad you find this funny."

Bilbo looked at Thorin who was able to keep a straight face for a couple of seconds before he cracked a smile.

Bilbo pulled him down for a kiss and Thorin returned it. "But at least it was satisfying."

"_Very_ satisfying," corrected Thorin and kissed him again.

Suddenly Bilbo's phone signaled a text message and they broke apart so Bilbo could read it. "Argh," he threw the phone back to the nightstand and slumped back onto the mattress. "I don't have the energy to deal with you right now," he muttered.

"Everything alright?" carefully asked Thorin.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Who was it?"

"Adrian, again. With some flirty message," Bilbo answered as he ran a hand through his messy curls. "Someone has to get Theo."

"I'll go," promised Thorin. "Just text Adrian back and tell him you're not interested."

Bilbo looked Thorin in the eyes and studied him for a moment. "Why? Are you going to call Dana and tell her the same."

"No. I explained everything to you-"

"Then I'm not doing it."

"-and my situation is different," continued Thorin not allowing Bilbo to interrupt him.

"I'm not breaking up with Adrian if you're not breaking up with Dana," as calmly as he could Bilbo made his point.

"Fine. Do whatever you want," said Thorin before he got up and went to the bathroom.

Bilbo knew that Thorin was angry, maybe even jealous, but he wasn't going to break up with Adrian to spare Thorin's feelings. He wanted Thorin to tell Dana the truth and the only way to make him change his mind is to get Thorin jealous. Bilbo believed that was the right way to get Thorin do what he wanted.

He allowed himself another few minutes of lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing. He would wait for Thorin to leave and get Theo before he would go to the bathroom to wash and change into his pajamas. It was getting late and he still had to change the sheets, because the last thing he wanted was for Theo to play where they just had sex.

:::

When Thorin returned with Theo fifteen minutes later all the evidence of what has happened has been cleaned up. Thorin was still giving him the silent treatment and it annoyed Bilbo to no end, but he wasn't going to break up with Adrian to make him happy. If Thorin wanted to ignore him, so be it, but Bilbo was determined to win this.

They were lying in bed, Thorin with a book and Bilbo with his phone while Theo was allowed to watch the Lion King for the hundredth time.

"It's time for bed," announced Bilbo and put his phone down.

"Five more minutes," pleaded Theo and Thorin knew that Bilbo is going to allow it.

"You already used your 'five more minutes', and it was more than just five."

"Only five more," asked Theo and Bilbo sighed.

"Fine, five more minutes and then I'm turning it off and you're going to bed whether you like it or not." Theo nodded and turned back to the TV as Bilbo laid back down and focused once again on his phone.

"I knew you were going to allow it," commented Thorin.

"Oh, so we are talking again? Good to know."

Thorin shook his head and went back to reading his book without saying anything. There was no point of starting an argument, especially because they were going to bed soon.

The cartoon was interesting, but not as interesting as Papa's phone. So Theo decided to see what was so interesting.

"Ouch, you really are heavier than you look," complained Bilbo when Theo climbed on him and sat on his stomach. "Do you need anything?" Bilbo asked his son, but the two-year-old just reached for his phone and Bilbo allowed him to have it.

"You shouldn't allow him to play with your phone," warned him Thorin.

"I'm here Thorin, if you haven't noticed. I'm not letting it out of my sight." Bilbo watched as Theo played with his phone, not really knowing what was so interesting about it. "Aren't you going to watch the Lion King? Didn't we agree you could stay up for five more minutes?" Bilbo asked as he moved a stray of hair from his son's face behind his ear.

"No."

"I think we did, Pumpkin. It's already late and you need to go to sleep."

"No…" whined Theo when Bilbo pried the phone from his hands. "No bed," Theo insisted as he put his hands on Bilbo's chest to support himself. "Five more minutes."

"You had more than just five minutes."

"I watch cartoon."

"You can watch it tomorrow."

"Five more minutes…"

"No, time for bed." Bilbo knew Thorin was watching him so he insisted on what he ordered.

"He's going to cry," warned him Thorin who knew what was coming. His son knew exactly what to do to get his way.

Bilbo shot him a glare, but sadly Thorin was right. Tears started running down Theo's cheeks and of course he felt bad that his son was crying. Bilbo pulled Theo down and wrapped his arms around him. "There's no need for that, now is it," Bilbo tried to soothe him as he rubbed his back. "Aren't you tired?"

Theo shook his head and reached for Thorin, who put the book down so he could take him in his arms. "Wrong move buddy, it's time for you to go to bed. You're not going to change my mind if you continue to cry." Theo pushed Thorin's hand away and moved to sit on the bed between his parents as he continued to cry.

Thorin decided it was best to just ignore him until he calms down, while Bilbo watched him without saying a word. Theo continued his tantrum for the next couple of minutes until he realized that neither of his parents was paying attention to him.

"Feeling better now?" Bilbo asked after he wiped Theo's cheeks and nose. His son continued to pout but at least he wasn't crying anymore. Theo ignored Bilbo's question and pointed a finger at him. "What?"

"There."

Bilbo looked down at his shirt, but he didn't find anything there. "Where?" Theo crawled to him and pressed his finger to Bilbo's neck.

"It's funny."

Bilbo's eyes widened at the realization what Theo was talking about. He quickly pulled Theo's hand away and kissed it before he pulled him in his lap. "I'm going to kill you," he hissed at Thorin.

"It hurts?" asked Theo when he looked up at his Papa.

"No, it doesn't hurt," he told Theo before looking back at Thorin. "You just had to do it, didn't you?"

Thorin rolled his eyes before answering. "I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're expecting from me."

"You did it on purpose. You did it so Adrian would see it!"

"We were having sex," started Thorin and Bilbo quickly covered Theo's ears, "I wasn't exactly thinking what I was doing. And it's not my fault you bruise so easily."

"I didn't do it to you!"

"But you did leave some nasty marks on my back. Do you want to see?" quickly asked Thorin.

Theo pushed Bilbo's hands away and looked sternly at Thorin. "No fighting."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't want to upset you. I promise no more fighting."

"Now kiss!"

Thorin just stared at his son. Where did all this suddenly come from? Theo never demanded from them to kiss before. "Theo, I'm not sure-"

"Daddies kiss," Theo insisted and when Thorin looked at Bilbo the latter just shrugged not knowing what to think. Thorin slowly leaned it and pressed a chaste kiss to Bilbo's lips while their son was watching them. Theo smiled happily before he demanded another one.

Before Thorin could even say something Bilbo told him to do it otherwise Theo won't let it go. So Thorin leaned it for another kiss, which surprisingly Bilbo returned.

Bilbo licked his lips after they parted. "Enough kisses for today," he asked his son.

"And for me," smiled Theo and waited to receive a kiss from both of his parents before climbing under covers between them.

"Theodore, you have to sleep in your bed," told him Thorin.

"I sleep here."

"No, Bilbo and I sleep here. You have your own bed."

"I sleep with you and Papa," insisted Theo.

"We never slept together before, you know," interrupted Bilbo before Thorin could order Theo to sleep in his own bed. "I mean, like a family. He slept with me and he slept with you, but never with both of us. I remember climbing into my parents bed to sleep with them when I was little and I loved it."

"Fine, you can stay," agreed Thorin before turning off the TV and laying down next to his son. Theo smiled happily and moved closer so that Thorin would wrap an arm around him. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I just need to check something my phone first." Theo turned around so he could see his Papa. He was comfortable in daddy's arms but the curiosity got the better of him so he reached for the phone in Bilbo's hand.

"Want to see!"

"Theodore, go to sleep," ordered Thorin and wrapped an arm tighter around his son, preventing him to move.

"No, I want to see."

Bilbo just rolled his eyes before he handed over his phone, knowing that Theo won't let it go.

"Papa with baby," said Theo after he got a look at the picture Bilbo was looking.

Thorin smiled as he brushed the hair from Theo's forehead. "With you," he corrected. It was a picture he took when Theo was just few weeks old. Bilbo was sitting on the couch with Theo in his arms, smiling fondly at the baby. Bilbo loved that picture o much he had it for his background for a couple of months.

"With me?"

"Yeah, that's you when you were just few weeks old," told him Bilbo, smiling. "You were the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"'m not a baby."

"Look how cute you were," said Thorin as he slid his finger over the screen to see the next picture. Theo was lying on his back trying to put his foot into his mouth. "Just look at those chubby cheeks. I never saw this picture before."

"I took a lot of pictures when he was younger and it was easy to take them. Now he can't be still for more than a couple of seconds."

Bilbo laid down next to them as they went through all the pictures Bilbo had of Theo on the phone. Theo asked questions and Bilbo or Thorin explained what they were doing. Even though the pictures were nice Thorin couldn't help but to notice that it was usually (most of the time) just Theo on them, or he was with Bilbo, or on rare occasions with him. They never took a picture together, like a family.

"You don't have any pictures of us," pointed out Thorin.

"Of you and me? I had them when we were together. After we broke up I just deleted them." _Lie. _Bilbo knew it was a lie, but he wasn't going to tell Thorin he kept them. They broke up.

"No, I mean _us._ You, me and Theodore."

"Well we hardly spend any time together. And now that we do there hasn't been much time to take pictures."

"Then do it now," suggested Thorin. "We're together and Theodore is half asleep," Thorin added as he looked down to their sleeping son.

Bilbo had to admit that Theo sleeping between them was one of the cutest things he has ever seen and that Thorin was right. They didn't have any pictures of them all being together. He scooted closer and quickly took a picture before sending it to Thorin's phone.

"What do you think?" asked Thorin as he showed him his new background. The two of them, with Theo sleeping in the middle.

"I think we should go to sleep," answered Bilbo before putting his phone away and pulling the covers up.

Thorin frowned. He was hoping that Bilbo would be happy, that he would do something similar. But nothing. Bilbo did his best to ignore him. "Right. Goodnight then," said Thorin before turning off the lights.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
